Kamen Rider Excalibur : Shine to Vampire
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Witness the original Kamen Rider Excalibur, Kyudo's father, Kotaro Ryuto, on an adventure through Youkai Academy. BREAK THE CHAINS OF THE DARK! In a Timeline not far from Kotaro Ryuta's...Lives a man who will enter the sands of time to become..Kamen Rider Den-O. Rosari-O Vampire (made for Maric) is also a part of this, so prepare for some Den-O!
1. RIDER KICK! The Vampire Rider!

**Episode 1 : Shadow's Light..**

 **It's been 3 months since the events of Kamen Rider Kiva, Youkai Academy has reopened, former students have returned and new students have come. But now, Kotaro Ryuto, has come to this "Scare" themed school, break the chains of the dark...See what happens now..**

Ryu was walking down the pathway to Youkai Academy, he sighed, but turned around to see a bike heading toward him. "Nani?!" Ryu was hit onto the ground, he got up to see who had hit him, it was a young woman who had been knocked out from the crash. "Daijoga?!" Ryu ran over to see if she was ok, shaking her to wake her up, the girl woke up and saw Ryu. "Daijoga?!" Ryu asked, the Fandiri asked, the girl blinked twice to see if she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't. "I'm...Fine..." She replied, then Ryu smiled, "Yagatta.." he sighed in relief, they walked into the school, introducing themselves to eachother, "I'm Akashiya Moka..A vampire from a distant castle not far from this place." the girl introduced, "Kotaro Ryuto...Most of my friends call me 'Ryu'." Ryu introduced himself, "Ah...There's the classroom..." he pointed, Moka looked at her student pass, "We're in the same class! Yatta!" Moka shouted, Ryu was surprised of how tight Moka hugged his arm, and how much it hurt. Ryu then laughed as they walked into class, then he sat down. Ryu then wrote on his paper, he was assigned to write a letter about himself to the teacher, the whole class was. He began to read it to the class,

 _Ore wa, Kotaro Ryuto, demo most of my friends call me Ryu, today I have met a great friend, an Vampire named Akashiya Moka..I hope we can all get along..Arigatou Gasai Masu!_ He bowed once he finished and everyone clapped. Except one, named Komia Saizo, "Yamero...Yamero nota nai...Kotaro Ryuto...(Translation : _Stop it...Stop being so innocent...Kotaro Ryuto.._ )" Saizo growled while whispering to himself, then Ryu went to sit down.

* * *

Later, after class, Ryu and Moka were walking down the hall, "So, Ryu-kun..What do you think about the school so far, since you've lived in the human world for so long?" Moka asked the innocent young man, "It feels fine...But I don't know about how much.." Ryu said, thinking about his mother's death...

 _His mother runs in front of Ryu from the glass fangs of a Fangire, getting the life force sucked out of her, "OKAA-SAN!" 5 year old Ryu shouted, then his mother's skin changed into glass, shattering when she fell to the ground, "Okaa...san.." Ryu fell to his knees, then a mechanical bat with silver and white designs with red eyes flew over, "I'm sorry for your lose...Kotaro.." the mechanical bat said, "It's alright...Kivan-chan.." Little Ryu said, tears in his eyes, the bat flew to his shoulder, "It's ok..Kotaro.." 'Kivan' said..._

"Kivan-chan was there for me..." Ryu said, Moka was confused, "Who's Kivan?" she asked, he shook his head, then droke his tomato juice, Ryu then got up and looked up, "KOTARO RYUTO!" a familiar voice shouted, "Saizo?!" Ryu turned, Saizo walked forward, "You're going to die!" Saizo stopped when Moka got in front of him, he punched the girl out of the way, "Moka-san!" Ryu growled, then glass stains appeared on his face, he became Kotaro 'Ryoma' "Kisama...!" the Fandiri clutched his fist then punched Saizo in the face into a pillar, "N-Nandayo mai?! (Translation : _W-What are you?!_ )" Saizo asked, Ryoma just turned and looked away, changing back to Ryu, then passed out, Saizo ran away, Moka then got up to see the crater Saizo created from crashing into the pillar, "Ryu-kun! That was amazing!" Moka cheered, "It's not a great part of me at all.." Ryu admitted. They both walked back to gym class, laughing and chatting about how Mr. Kayami looked so weird.

Mr. Kotsubo was seriously tough at dodgeball, Ryu was the last one standing, surprising everyone when he was able to dodge all Mr. Kotsubo's throws, "HA!" Ryu threw the last ball and hit Mr. Kotsubo in the face, "K-Kumendesai!" Ryu screamed, all the other boys laughed, so did Mr. Kotsubo, "Your tough..Kotaro Ryuto.." the Physical Education teacher admitted, then he walked toward the boys changing room, but then a bluenette came in front of him, "Hi..Ryu-chi!" the girl said, "Oh, Kurumu-sama.." Ryu said, Kurumu hugged Ryu, "Yamero..I've got to change.." Ryu then said, after Kurumu got off of him, then he went to change into his normal clothes, "To the borders.." Ryu walked, but then overheard Moka saying something to herself, "Those humans...Damn them...They are so mean.." his heart began to shatter, he then walked into his room and took a bath, "Ganate...(Translation : _Man, I'm filled with trouble.._ )" Ryu sighed, Kivan then flew over to him in his mini toy boat, "Hey, Kotaro...What are you talking about?! You're the luckiest guy in the world!" Kivan argued, "Moka-san said she didn't like humans...And I'm half human...From my mother.." Ryu said, Kivan shook his head, "I think she won't care..your different from them all.." Kivan began, Ryu nodded and smiled, "Thanks Kivan-chan.." the Fandiri said, then he went to talk to Moka, Kivan laughed, "Filled with trouble? You've gotta be kiddin' me.." he laughed again.

* * *

Moka sat where Ryu wanted to meet her, "Moka-san..." Ryu said as he walked toward her, "Nani?" Moka asked, "Ore wa...Half Human.." Ryu admitted, bowing, the shocked Moka was caught in dead silence, then Ryu ran away, Moka ran after, Kurumu watching from above, "So..Ryu-chi is half human.." Kurumu said, Ryu kept running.

Saizo smirked in the shadows, "Oi...Moka-chan.." he came out in front of Moka, "Now that he's out of the way..Why don't you and I tie the knot?" Saizo asked Moka, Moka tried to run after Ryu, but Saizo grabbed her and threw her into a tree, "YOU'VE ANGERED ME LONG ENOUGH! GRAH!" he changed into a gigantic org, "Nani?!" Moka shouted, Ryu heard Moka's loud scream, as well as Kurumu, as much as she hated it, Kurumu had to help. "Moka-san!" Ryu ran toward the scene of the scream. Saizo turned around to see who had came, " _Oh...It's you..._ " Saizo smirked, Ryu growled, "Let Moka-san go.." he demanded, Saizo laughed, then his tounge smacked Ryu down the hill, he rolled until he landed on the ground. Saizo laughed at the downed Ryu, "Pathetic.." Kurumu growled from how Saizo called Ryu pathetic, "Grr.." she charged toward Saizo, but she was smacked into a tree. "Kurumu...-sama...Moka...-san..." Ryu got up and growled, " **Kivan!** " he shouted, then the silver mechanical bat flew into Ryu's hand, " _ **Gabuin...(Translation :**_ **BITING TIME! _)_** " Kivan bit onto Ryu's other hand, " **Henshin!** " Ryu slid Kivan onto the buckle of the Grey belt that appeared from black ghost chains on his waist, he changed into a Bat-like armor with silver armor, with Red eyes with a golden outing, there was also spikes on his boots that pointed up, fang teeth pointing upwards on his chestplate in a chain pattern. " _What are you?!_ " Saizo asked, stepping back in fear from the caped knight, "Ore wa...Kamen Rider...Excalibur.." the knight said, then charged forward and punched at Saizo, knocking him into the "Youkai Academy" sign.

Excalibur walked forward and pulled out a fuestle from the side bash, " **WAKE UP!** " Kivan or Kivat the First shouted once the Fuestle went in between her lips, Excalibur jumped into the air as demon energy generated inside of his foot, then it went all out once he kicked into Saizo's chest, knocking him into the side of the mountain. "Ore wa Ka-na-i siyoi..(Translation : _I am much fairly strong.._ )" Excalibur said as Kivan flew off his buckle, releasing the warrior from his armor.

* * *

As dawn came, Ryu sat on the ground while Moka and Kurumu were sitting knocked out on the bench, then the two awoke, "Nani? What happened?" Moka asked, "I took care of Saizo, don't worry.." Ryu said, "T-The last thing I remember was Ryu-chi transforming into~" Kurumu began to say, but she couldn't remember what Excalibur said his name was, "We'll talk about that another time..But now you guys should get some rest.." Ryu smiled, then they both laughed, Ryu then looked up as Kivan came, "Oi, Kotaro...You know you shouldn't be talking about it.." he reminded, "Oh yeah.." Ryu remembered, "Well...See you guys later.." Kurumu left, then Ryu and Moka began to head to the borders. Departing at their rooms, then Ryu layed in bed, "Yo...Kivan-chan.." he began to talk to Kivan, "Nani?" Kivan replied, "I never thought we would be able to transform together..." Ryu admitted, "I never thought we would either.." Kivan admitted too, "But we make a great team.."

* * *

 **BREAK THE CHAINS OF THE DARK!**

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Excalibur!...**

 **Ryu walks through the grass with the Excalibur Sword, "HENSHIN!" then transforms into Excalibur while charging toward a Fangire. "Maybe this Kotaro Ryuto could be of use to us..." A shadowy figure said, Kivan flew down the halls of Castle Doran as it flung through the air crazy, "YAMERO!" the mechanical bat shouted.**

 **Toke dama Super Hero Time!**

Tokajyu Sentai Zokyuger! **POWER ON!**

Kamen Rider... **EXCALIBUR! WAKE UP FEVER!**

* * *

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : So? Were you guys surprised?! That's right! We're showing Kotaro Kyudo's father, Kotaro Ryuto, for the first time..**

 **KamenRiderExcalibur : YEAH! I GET MY OWN SERIES! BREAK THE CHAINS OF THE DARK!**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : But what about me?!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : It's alright...I didn't get my own story either...Wait...JUST KIDDING!**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THE GROUP WITHOUT HIS OWN STORY?!**

 **KamenRiderFemilia : No..**

 **KamenRiderDragile : Nope..Not true...We don't have our own stories either..**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : YOU GUYS ARE NEWBIES!**

 **KamenRiderDragile : -Tear face- IT'S TRUE!**

 **KamenRiderDealion : SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER OF KAMEN RIDER KABUTO : YOUKAI ADVENT!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : But I haven't made it yet...**

 **KamenRiderDealion : SHUT UP!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : I don't ever recall making Dealion though..**

 **? : I DID!**

 **Carl : AH!**

 **KRDeadpool : Carl?!**


	2. (Confusing Ending)

**Episode 2 : Fangire Nuisances..**

Ryuta was carrying the soccer balls for a new game of kickball. Ryuta shortly noticed a large blade in a wall. Ryuta put down the Soccer ball net and grabbed the handle of the Sword and pulled it out, he put it on his back and carried the Soccer Ball Net to the gym. Ryuta then noticed a leak, he put some tape on it and then picked it up, he then went to the gym and put down the Soccer Net. "Well...That was easy.." Ryuta then remembered, he had to go to class, he ran as fast as he could, he then sat down quickly, right before Mrs. Nekonome. Ryuta sat down and began to sweat, he was breathing heavily too, "Are you ok?" Moka asked, Ryuta then laughed nervously, "Just nervous about bein' late, I'm fine.." he said. Kivan flew right next to Ryuta, Kurumu remembered that bat, it was on the belt of Kamen Rider Excalibur. But she really didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to make a scene. Mrs. Nekonome began to teach about Imagin, "They can posess any creature besides their own selves." she pointed out, Ryuta then looked at the board, the 3rd thing said, "Class Project : Who is the Kamen Rider?", ' _Oh, God.._ ' he thought to himself. Mrs. Nekonome then pulled out a stack of papers, "Your assignment is to find out who the Kamen Rider is." she gave each student a paper. Ryuta began to sweat, but then left class with the other students, he was at the room that they usually hang out at, laying down on the floor, then Kurumu came in and saw Ryuta, he made sure the Fandiri didn't see her and closed the door. Ryuta almost fell asleep, Kurumu then layed ontop of Ryuta when he did fall asleep.

Kurumu smirked and put her chest against his, she was surprised Ryuta hasn't woken yet. Kurumu then tried to take her shirt off, until Moka caught Kurumu, "Hey! What are you doing to Ryuta! Oh, I see your game!" she whispered, she didn't want to cause any problems, or wake up Ryuta, he seemed to enjoy his sleep. "Ryuta-kun is trying to sleep and you are trying to do...I can't say the word.." she whispered. Ryuta heard the New and Improved Bloody Rose, Ryuta got up and went to the middle of the school, he saw a Fangire. " _YOU! THE TRAITOR! HAND OVER THE BAT!_ " The White Tiger Fangire growled, Ryuta refused, the Fangire glew bright red, and sparked gold aura, then charged toward Ryuta and punched him into a window. Ryuta got up and Moka ran to him, "Pull off the cross on my chest.." Moka asked him, "I don't get it.." Ryuta said, "You want me to break it?" he asked, Moka smiled, "Don't worry, I can snap it back on." Ryuta grabbed the cross and it began to glow bright pink, he fell out the window when he pulled it off finally. "H-He did it.." Moka said before glowing even brighter pink and becoming Moka-chan, she looked down and saw Ryuta land on the ground, knocked out in the large crater, "Damn it...Maybe should of caught him.." Moka-chan jumped down and looked at Ryuta. She bent down and almost bit him, then Kivan went in for the slap, Moka-chan rubbed her cheek, "What was that for?" she asked the mechanical bat, "He'll heal on his own...Very quickly.." Kivan said, "What kind of monster is Ryuta-kun?" she asked him, "Not telling.." Kivan flew toward the Fangire and bit all over it, then the White Tiger shot out it's aura and knocked back the three into the glass window, the Fangire after ran off.

* * *

Ryuta was lying down in the infurmary, Kurumu came in, shut the windows, locked the door, turned off the light and bit her lip. She didn't notice Kivan watching, ' _I can't interfere..._ ' Kivan sighed, then Kurumu took oh her shirt, she lied down in bed with Ryuta, ' _Well..That's not so bad...I'll just sleep for now.._ ' Kivan slept, then Kurumu grabbed Kivan and ran out the room. Ryuta woke up and noticed the bed Kivan was in empty.

* * *

 _ **The Rider known as Excalibur will be classified as a problem..**_

 ** _I-I know sir...I'm sorry I failed you..._**

 ** _Perhaps I'll have to make another clone T1-48.._**

 ** _No need for that sir..._**

 ** _Yes, there is need for that..._**

 ** _AH!  
_**

 ** _-T1-49 Aproaches once T1-49 turns to ash..-_**

 **Sir..T1-49 is complete..**

 _ **T1-49...Deploy...And retrieve Kivat the First from the Fangire...**_

 ** _Yes, sir.._**

* * *

Ryuta was running through the halls and looking for Kivan, he was worried, something happened to him, he just knew it. "Moka-san? Have you seen Kivan-chan?" Ryuta asked Moka, "No, why?" Moka asked, ' _The Fangire...NO!_ ' Ryuta ran toward the window, then jumped out, then landed on the King Rider in flight mode and rode off. Moka looked at the ground outside and didn't see anything, "Where'd Ryuta-kun go?" she asked. Ryuta jumped into the Fangire building and pulled out the sword he found this morning. He then slashed through Fangires and heard Kivan screaming in pain. He then stabbed a Fangire and the chains on the sword broke off and revealed a white sword with gold armor covering the guard and the blade was Platinum Silver, then the blade extended and stabbed through the door knob, he pulled out the sword and slashed at the Fangire and it exploded, then opened the door and waved hello. "Oi! Kotaro! Get out of here!" Kivan shouted, Ryuta smirked, but it wasn't Kotaro, it was Ryuta himself. "Please Return that Bat to it's rightful owner.." Ryuta the extended the blade, but a energy claw slashed the Blade back. Ryuta looked and saw the White Tiger Fangire charged toward him and shoved his palm into his chest and knocked him into the wall. Ryuta dropped the sword, then got up and extent the blade through the metal bars that held Kivan.

Ryuta slashed back the White Tiger Fangire, then ran out of the building, "Kivan, what happened? Who gave you to the Fangire?" Ryuta asked Kivan, "I don't know...When I woke up, I was already with the Fangire." Kivan said, Ryuta nodded, then the White Tiger Fangire found him, Moka was hiding behind a tree as Kurumu was in the air, everyone in Ryuta's class was watching, "IKUZE!" Kivan bit Ryuta's hand, summoning the Fang Belt, then flew onto the belt and Ryuta became Excalibur. Excalibur walked toward the White Tiger Fangire, who charged toward him, the Rider Knight slashed across his chest and blocked the creature's chest. Everybody who was watching wrote on their papers, Mrs. Nekonome went to see what was happening and her eyes widened seeing Excalibur. Excalibur extent the blade through the White Tiger Fangire, " **WAKE UP!** " Ryuta placed the fuesel in Kivan's lips, then the blade glew red and began to shock the Fangire, Excalibur lifted up the Fangire and spun him around, then threw him through a symbol that was in the air, then slashed through the Fangire and made an explosion. Excalibur then dehenshined and high fived Kivan, unaware of the audience. "Oi...I want some Ice Cream.." Kivan said, "But the next Ice Cream Shop is ten hours away.." Ryuta frowned, "Damn it..I hate when your right.." the two left.

* * *

At that night, Kivan was sleeping in the closed side of the closet and Ryuta was eating a sandwich, then he heard the sound of the door get locked, "Kurumu-san?" Ryuta saw her, then went back to his sandwich. Kurumu then took her shirt off, "Why are you dressed like that?" Ryuta saw her without a shirt or pants, "Nevermind...If you want to sleep here...I honestly don't mind.." Ryuta said, then Moka came in too, "Sleeping with two girls..Oh my god..." Ryuta sighed, " _Now you know how I feel.._ " Moka-chan said inside the Rosario. "I'm fine with it, then.." Ryuta sighed, Moka grabbed Ryuta's hand and made it pull off the Rosario, Ryuta ignored everything around him with his sandwich. Moka-chan then put Kurumu in the closet in her sleep, and Ryuta was looking in his bag for a sandwich, no luck. Then noticed Moka-chan, she smirked and pointed to the bed, Ryuta got in bed no question, but he wondered why. Moka-chan got in the bed with him, "Uhh..Aren't you weak without the Rosario on?" Ryuta asked, "Doesn't matter.." Moka-chan said, she smirked and then kissed Ryuta. Ryuta was shocked, then she shifted to his neck, ' _Oh no...3...2...1..._ ' Ryuta thought, then Moka-chan kissed him again instead of biting him, ' _She's different from Moka-san..But...This is...Surprising...Does she know?_ ' Moka-chan the wrapped her arms around his neck and went to sleep, Ryuta did not do anything, but go to sleep. The good thing that came out of this, was that Kivan wasn't used for evil, and he got his sandwich. He would've literally killed the delivery guy if he failed his quest to deliver the sandwich, literally.

* * *

 _ **So...Ones have fallen for the Excalibur...T1-49...New mission...Create a Cyborg Student...One that Excalibur could fall for..**_

 _ **You sure sir?**_

 _ **JUST DO**_ _ **IT!**_

 _ **Yes sir..**_

* * *

 _ **KRWKoukan8629 : Oh geez..Oh geez...That was so confusing...Now I know how Ryuta feels...That's so confusing! AH! But I don't wanna change it..Hope you guys enjoyed this new episode of Kamen Rider Excalibur! '** Isn't love what R+V is all about? **'**_


	3. Episode 3 : The Dangerous Dual Sabers

**Episode 3 : The Dangerous Dual Sabers..**

Ryuta and Moka-chan were waiting in line. "So why do you refuse to put the Rosario back on again?" Ryuta asked, Moka-chan didn't answer, she didn't want 'Moka' to hog Ryuta. Ryuta began to growl, "GRAH!" Ryuta's growl made an aura blast that knocked away the line in front of them, three were knocked into trees. "I guess I overdid it.." Ryuta gulped, "Next!" the cashier shouted, then the two walked up to the man and ordered their food, Moka-chan was surprised he did that. Ryuta ate his sandwich, Moka-chan scooted closer to him, then he pulled out the Rosario, "So...This...Is what keeps 'you' hidden?" Ryuta asks the vampire, "Yeah..." she answered, Ryuta threw the thing into the trash can, then he got up. "Those three...The fat one...I must poke his tummy.." His eyes glew yellow as he said that, Moka-chan looked at his eyes, then Ryuta left to the cashier, "BURRITO! HAND IT OVER!" Ryuta said with a demonic voice, then took the burrito and left. On his way to the gym, he was encountered by the three he was looking for, "Found you.." Ryuta said, poking the fat ones belly. "Bosaburo, right?" Ryuta said, "And you're Kubasaki, and Kozo.." the three were surprised, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" they asked the Fandiri, "From poking his blob stomach.." Ryuta pointed out, "That's right..I can do that...Now what was it you wanted?" the Fandiri asked the three, "We want you to lay off!" they shouted, "We are in love with the three of this school..Moka, the Vampire...Kurumu, Succubus Number 1! Then there's Yukari, the witch.." The three fools explained, "Yuka-who now?" Ryuta tilted his head, the three were shocked he didn't know who they were talking about, "Well..When you meet her..Don't you dare try and steal her from us.." the fools added, "Oh my god...Just skip these guys and to gym.." Ryuta said to himself, three golden pans slammed the fools' heads behind Ryuta. The Fandiri spun his fingers and a giant aura hammer slammed the three.

* * *

 _ **Is it ready yet?**_

 _ **We're still giving it skin...And clothing..**_

 **WE ALREADY GOT THE CLOTHES FOOL!**

 _ **Then why aren't we done?**_

 **We are done!**

 _ **GOOD! DEPLOY HER YOU FOOLS!**_

YES SIR!

* * *

Ryuta ran into a girl with hair as blonde as gold who was on the ground, the three fools gained nose bleeds and fell to the ground. Ryuta looked at her, "Definitely a girl...Um, can I help you?" he asked her, "I-I think I have a ringing head." she said, then Ryuta helped her up, "Maybe you should get to the informary.." Ryuta said, then the girl smirked as they walked away, after they came out, the girl smiled, "I've never had a friend before.." she said, "I'm shocked.." Ryuta said honestly, he then noticed a little girl being bullied, he then slid and kicked the guy who almost scratched her in the face, "Oh..So it's you..Wanibuchi Tadashi...First you helped the Fangire eliminate my Kaa-chan..Now you bully a girl..So that's two girls I've caught you bullying.." Ryuta growled, "I'm gonna let you go..But I don't wanna catch you bullying anyone again..I still can't forgive you for my mom.." he said, then Tadashi and the other two with him ran off. Moka and Kurumu came, the girl with the blonde hair then grabbed Ryuta's arm, "Hey, Ryuta, who's that?" Kurumu asked, "Oh..Forgot to ask for her name.." Ryuta said, scratching the back of his head. Moka-chan then frowned, "I think you should get away from that girl.." she suggested, "How come?" Ryuta asked, "Just 'cause.." Moka grabbed Ryuta's other arm and pulled him to her, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself..I'm Zawame Koromi." the blonde girl said, then the little girl bit her lip, Ryuta then sighed, "Minna...Why don't we just get some lunch?" Ryuta asked, "Alright then..Ryuta-kun.." Moka-chan grabbed his arm and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ryuta was eating a sandwich, trying to ignore the four girls fighting over him. He gave the tray to the person as the others were fighting at the table. They then stopped and saw Ryuta gone, they all sighed, then searched for Ryuta, who went to a swamp and was tossing stones, "This reminds me of Dou-chan.." Ryuta smiled, then he noticed Tadashi, "So you came alone..Alright, so you want a dual.." Ryuta guessed, "That's right..You've gotten smarter in the years.." Tadashi said, then he became a Lizardman, Ryuta's eyes then glew red. Ryuta's back gained energy dragon wings, then he super speed charged toward the Lizardman, then punched into his stomach, then shocked the Lizardman and threw him into a tree. "H-How...Did you get so much power?!" Tadashi asked, "You don't get it, do you? I am the one who will end your terror.." Ryuta smirked, then backflipped and kicked the Lizardman in the face in the process. Yukari came and pulled out her wand, spinning it around, then the Lizardman scratched the wand apart. "Oi, kid..Get behind a tree or somethin'..Cause we're gonna be rockin'.." Ryuta said as Kivan flew around him, "Ikuze!" Kivan shouted white biting Ryuta's finger, "Ow~!" Ryuta rubbed his finger as the Fang Belt appeared, "Yosh! **Henshin!** " Ryuta became Excalibur and walked toward Tadashi. Excalibur grabbed his tail, "I'll be borrowing this, is that ok?" he asked, then threw Tadashi into a tree, "Tada...Idiot.." Tadashi fell to the ground as Excalibur said that, "I'm not gonna be serious at all.." Excalibur sighed, then Tadashi charged toward Excalibur, he held out his fist and then Tadashi's face hit the knuckle, "Geez..Your head must be made of metal.." Excalibur said, then he threw him into the ground.

Excalibur then put in the Wake Up Fuesel, then was lifted into the air by aura, then kicked into the Lizardman but was invaded by the Hawk Fangire, then he pulled out a blue Fuesel with a wolf head on it, "Arigatou, Kiva-sempai.." he placed it into the lips of Kivan, " **GARURU SABER!** * Excalibur's eyes glew blue as his gloves and boots turned wolf designes and blue. He pulled out the Garuru Saber and the Excalisaber, then began slashing at the Fangire, "Now let's dance.." the Hawk Fangire began punching at Excalibur, but missed each hit, until the Hawk jabbed his fist into Excalibur's stomach, causing sparks, many. Then he began attacking the Fangire, the Hawk Fangire flew in the air, the Excalisaber extent and began biting on the Fangire. He put the blade to Kivan, * **GARURU BITE!** * the blade glew, then he slashed the Excalisaber's blade and it glew blue, then it bit the Fangire again, but this time it exploded.

Excalibur dehenshined and tossed a wand to Yukari, "I don't even get this at all.." Ryuta sighed, then Yukari caught the wand and looked at Ryuta.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later...**

Moka-chan was walking through the halls, "I'm starting to get weak...I have no choose, I'll have to get my Rosario back.." she walked into Ryuta's room. "Seriously, hand over the Rosario." Moka-chan, Ryuta tossed it, then she started flopping around to catch, "You have to be careful with this thing!" Moka-chan growled, then placed the Rosario on, then she became Moka, Ryuta caught the worn out girl and put her on the bed, "I gotta finish up my homework.." Ryuta focused on his homework, then Moka sneakily bit his neck, "Yow.." Ryuta rubbed it, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked the Fandiri, "Fangires don't have to sleep as much as other creatures do~" Ryuta was interrupted by Moka, "Fangire?! Your half Fangi~" Ryuta covered her mouth, "Don't speak about it.." the Fandiri said, "You are the only one in this school that is aloud to know." Ryuta said, "How come?" Moka asked, "I was told by a high class Fangire." the Fandiri sighed, then Moka pulled him to the bed, he was already done, she knew it. Then she got in the bed with him, "It feels comfy.." Moka said, "Why are you in the bed?" Ryuta asked, "Because you belong to me!" she bit his neck again, ' _This is gonna be a long...Night.._ ' Ryuta thought.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Hello again everybody..KRW Here, this is Episode 3 of Kamen Rider Excalibur : Shine to Vampire, I think I might be doing an Excalibur Episode Marathon today...Just cause I feel like it..Luckily I'm alone today..**

 **? : I'm still here...**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : WHO ARE YOU?!**


	4. Fools Hour (Yumi?)

**Episode 4 : Painful Hammer Fist!**

 _ **How's She going?**_

 _ **She's doing fine sir..But I can shapeshift more cuter than that girl..**_

 **SHUT UP!**

 _ **That was rude...**_

 _ **SHUT UP!**_

 ** _YES SIR!_**

 ** _WAIT! WHERE IS SHE?!_**

 ** _Isn't she supposed to be with Kotaro Ryuta?_**

 ** _Wait, oh no..._**

 ** _GIVE HER TO THE RIGHT TARGET!_**

 ** _R-Right.._**

 ** _Model her body like the girl we killed a long time ago..Except..Teenage.._**

* * *

Ryuta was walking to class the next morning and saw Moka, "Hey..So you finally decided to go back to normal after having to kick up a load of Science idiots?" Ryuta smirked, "She decided to, and I'm glad." Moka said, Ryuta sighed, and dodged Kurumu's tackle and Moka was hit instead. "I'll take a Extra Meaty Burrito, with bacon.." Ryuta pulled out an 1000 Dollar Bill, "Keep the change.." Ryuta left with his burrito, then a purple light when into Ryuta, "Hm?" he looked at the burrito, then just went back to eating it, the purple light came out and it changed to the mighty Hammer Arm Monster, Dogga, or Riki, "So, what do you need?" Ryuta asked, "That burrito!" Riki pointed to the burrito in Ryuta's hand, "But this is my breakfast!" Ryuta complained, then Dogga grabbed the Burrito and ate it, Ryuta sighed, he then walked to class talking to Riki, "I get it.." Ryuta said, "Later, Riki!" Ryuta ran to class, then Riki smirked, "Wataru will be pleased..." Riki disappeared, then Ryuta got into class and sat down, "Well class, can you read the book, Ryuta?" Mrs. Nekonome asked, Ryuta was thinking about how already, four girls are fighting for him, this is not what he expected, repeat, _not_..

* * *

 **Five Hours Later..**

Ryuta was waiting for his Pizza at the fountain, he sighed, "Grrr..Where is that guy?!" Ryuta asked, then the Pizza guy came running, "Here's your Pizza.." the guy gave him the Pizza and ran off, "Ooh..Free Pizza.." Ryuta smirked, "I FORGOT THE CHANGE!" the guy ran back, "Awww.." Ryuta gave him money and left. Ryuta saw the three fools, he hid behind a tree, "It's them again..They're trying to steal my pizza! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ryuta smirked, and came out, "THERE YOU ARE!" the three shouted, then they met Ryuta's foot, "NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER MAN'S PIZZA! THIS SHOE WILL HAVE SPIKES!" Ryuta shouted, "We didn't come for the pizza, we came to kill you!" Bosaburo got up and said, then Ryuta had spikes on his foot and poked the blob's stomach, popping him like a balloon and he flew through the air, into a trash can. "Anyone else wanna get popped?" the other two ran off. "There.." Ryuta left and unspiked his shoe, then he was on a rooftop looking to the son, "So...Dad's gonna bring Wataru some mail, huh..Something important..I have to know what it is.." Ryuta slammed the rail of the roof. Then Moka came and saw Ryuta, "Hey, Ryuta-kun, what's wrong?" she asked him, "Oh nothing.." Ryuta turned and saw the vampire walk up to him, "If there's anything you want me to help you with, I'll do it." Moka said, then she almost bit him, then Kurumu caught her, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kurumu pushed Moka away from Ryuta, "Ryu-chi is not a blood tank! You can't just suck from him all day!" she said, "It really doesn't matter.." Ryuta said to himself, he flipped over the Rail, then was caught by the King Rider.

* * *

Ryuta was riding to the bus station of the school, "Alright..They said to meet here..But I wonder why.." Ryuta jumped off the King Rider and jumped off of Bosaburo's head, he then landed on the ground, "YOU DARE USE US AS TOYS?!" the three transformed, "Oh my god you guys are fools! Literally!" Ryuta laughed at the three, "HOW DARE YOU!" they almost attacked him, but he jumped over, "Ooh..A neck.." Ryuta grabbed the long neck and threw it into a tree. Then backflipped and kicked Bosaburo in the face, the three then touched each other, "OUR FUSION TECHNIQUE!" they glew bright red and became a larger monster, "Oh no.." Ryuta looked at the giant monster they became. "Looks like it's Hammer Time.." Ryuta smirked, then he glew bright gold as Kivan flew into the light, the light revealed Excalibur, " **DOGGA HAMMER!** * a Golden light flew onto Excalibur and the eyes glew purple as the gloves turned to purple gauntlets and there were Purple Gauntlet ankled boots. Then Excalibur the hammer creating the hammer, he smacked the Giant into the air, Kurumu came carrying Moka and Yukari, "Ryu-chi!" she shouted, then they flew down and saw the giant monster.

* * *

 **Silent Shout Begins**

Excalibur walked forward, then lifted the hammer up in the air, "Oi! Moka-san! Grab the Rosario!" Excalibur ordered, "Kurumu, I need you to scratch his back, Yukari, focus a magic pan at his head!" the succubus and witch nodded, then they did exactly as they were told, " **DOGGA BITE!** " The Hammer opened the hand, a beam fired out of the eye and shocked the giant beast, "Now...Time for a Bannana Split!" the Hand Glew Bright red and Excalibur smacked the beast up into the air, Excalibur pulled off the Rosario, Moka became Moka-chan and the two jumped into the air and kicked the Hammer into the fusion beast, causing a large wind burst, then the two landed and the three fools split while spinning in the air like bowling pins.

 **Song Ended**

* * *

Ryuta dehenshined and then Koromi came, while everyone wasn't looking and grabbed and dragged him out. Ryuta noticed Koromi began to open her shirt, "Wait up!" Ryuta grabbed her hand, ' _H-His hand feels so warm.._ ' Koromi thought, then she smirked, "What's going on?" she asked him, "I sense...That someone's coming..Someone dangerous.." Ryuta got up, then Koromi looked to a girl with black hair came, with a red eye and one blue eye.

"W-Who are you?" Ryuta asked, he took a closer look then remembered, "Y-Yumi?" Ryuta asked, the girl hugged Ryuta, "Ryu-kun!" Yumi squeezed her chest into his, "Y-Yumi-chan.." Ryuta patted her back, "I've missed you so much!" Yumi shouted, then backed up, "Where'd you get the outfit?" Ryuta looked at Yumi a black dress with the school skirt, a white pair of boots with a red stripe and a red ban on her head, "Oh something I chose out myself.." Yumi said, smiling, "Not bad.." Ryuta said. Then Yumi saw Ryuta's arm, it had a bleeding scar, "W-What's that?" she looked at it with a tear, "Oh, this? Just a little mark.." Ryuta laughed nervously, Yumi teared, "Are you sure your ok?" Yumi asked, Ryuta then smiled, "I'm sure.." he said, then Moka glared, "Mind to introduce?" she said, "This is Isshui Yumi.." Ryuta then looked to Koromi, Kurumu, and Yukari had thunder bolts above their heads, as well as Moka-chan, then she snapped the Rosario back on and fell, Ryuta caught her and sighed.

* * *

That night, Ryuta was laying down, ' _Finally..Sleeping by myself.._ ' he thought, until he heard the door lock, then he saw Koromi, "Oi..I think your in the wrong room.." he said, then she locked the door, and smirked. "Now that we're alone..We can take our own time together, Ryu-chan.." Koromi said, then Ryuta twitched his eye when Koromi started to...Remove clothes, "NO NO NO!" Moka jumped out of the closet and tackled Koromi down, "No you won't be doing that!" Moka shoved her into the closet and locked her in there, Ryuta went to sleep, trying to forget what just happened. _"_ Why did this all happen in my room? _"_ Ryuta whispered to himself, Moka smiled, then got in the bed, ' _She just can't let me sleep by myself for one night, can she?_ ' Ryuta thought, then he felt a bite on the back of his neck. ' _NO SHE CAN'T!_ '

* * *

 ** _That Moka girl is not going to let Ryuta go so easily..Interesting.._**

 ** _Oh god...Your highness..What is going on?_**

 **Don't tell me you like that boy...**

 _ **No way...H-He's just..**_ **So cute..**

 **YOU DO! YOUR HIGHNESS NO, YOU CAN'T!**

 _ **Who said she can't...Means we could get rid of that Yumi girl..**_

 _ **N-No..Yumi's taken control of herself..I might have to fight that girl..For the cute...C-Cutey...**_

* * *

 _ **KRWKoukan8629**_ : **Dude, this just became a love war...Oh my god...But whatever...Ryuta has still got a big adventure..Really big..**


	5. The Water's Bullet!

**_Episode 5_** **: The Water's Own Bullet..**

 _ **You know what! I'm going to meet Ryuta!**_

 _ **Wait, what?!**_

 **DON'T DO IT!**

 _ **Go for it! Wait, your a girl?!**_

 **YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! WE JUST DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW..**

 _ **Oh, yeah..**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

* * *

Ryuta was walking to school one day with a bag, he caught a little golden pan, then dropped it and walked off, "OH, MIGHTY RYUTA! WHY NOT JOIN OUR CLUB!" some boys with crooked glass surrounded Ryuta, "No.." Ryuta walked off, "WE'VE BEEN REJECTED BY OUR GOD! NO!" the boys all cried, Ryuta was walking through the club convention, "Why don't you come up and join the swimming club?" a girl in the pool said, "No.." Ryuta walked away, Moka ran up to Ryuta, "Ryuta-kun!" she hugged the Fandiri, "Oh, hey Moka.." Ryuta smiled, Moka then hugged his arm. Ryuta looked at one club, 'Newspaper Club', he then pointed toward that one, but then he sighed and went to his Room, playing a video game, then a girl came in and asked, "You Kotaro Ryuta? The only kid in this school with a bunk bed?" she asked Ryuta, "Yep.." Ryuta kept playing video games on the top bunk, "I will taking over your bottom bunk.." that made Ryuta so happy, "OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ryuta was laughing largely, "I finally have someone other than Kivan to talk too.." Ryuta said, "Kivan?" the girl said, then Kivan came out of the little pouch and smirked, "Ooh, cool.." she looked at Kivan's wing, ' _I-Im finally with Ryuta..I feel even more warm then before.._ ' she thought to herself, "I'm..I'm..Kurea..Ikari Kurea.." she introduced herself nervously, "Well..I joined the Newspaper Club, it starts next monday, you wanna join?" Ryuta pulled out an extra Newspaper Club registration paper. He handed it to her, then he heard Moka's scream. "Oh god.." Ryuta ran out, Kurea frowned, then followed after Ryuta, then they noticed Moka running, then she bumped into Ryuta.

"Ryuta-kun! The water!" Moka hugged Ryuta tightly, "Water?" Ryuta asked, then he saw her spark up, Moka hugged him even tighter, "Don't you think that's a little too tight?" Ryuta asked, Moka squeezed, then she saw Kurea, then squeezed tighter, Ryuta gulped, then Moka let go, "I-I think something dangerous was in the water.." Moka said, Ryuta then looked toward the giant pool, water was splashing into the air like a tornado, Ryuta gulped even worse then when Moka squeezed him, "I knew it!" Ryuta ran toward the pool and saw the water stopped, "Darn..They knew I was coming..Damn!" Ryuta growled, Ryuta then punched into his other palm, "Yosh!" he jumped down the seats and checked the pool, then he saw one of the Mermaids, then she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water, "Ryuta-kun!" Moka saw what happened, she began to breathe heavily, then freaked out. Kurea looked in the water, then a tear dropped into it.

* * *

In the water, Ryuta was passed out, the Mermaid that grabbed him almost swam to him. Then Ryuta remembered something, the reason he didn't trust water..

 _Ryuta (Kid) was with some friends, one with real spiky hair came, "Oi! Kotaro-chan! Why don't you go in the pool?!" he dared, "Torei-san..You sure?" Ryuta asked the boy, "Yeah..If your really tough like me!" Torei (Kid) jumped into the pool, Ryuta gulped and jumped in the pool after him, then the two saw a mermaid heading toward them, the two swam away, but they were being chased, then Torei was bit on the arm, then he kicked it off and swam even faster. The two both jumped out, after they landed, jumped up and kicked the Mermaid in the face and backflipped off of it, then the two high fived each other._

* * *

Ryuta opened his eyes and growled, ' _Torei...HA!_ ' Kivan then flew and saw the water splashing like crazy, "He's always in trouble, poor Kotaro.." he then watched as it all happened, "R-Ryuta-kun! Take the Rosario off! Hayaku!" Moka shouted, Ryuta was grabbed, the Mermaid opened her mouth to bite his neck, then Ryuta grabbed her shoulder, ' _Kumendesai..Deimo..I have to do this!_ ' Ryuta pushed her down so he could swim up faster, then jumped out. He rolled on the ground that he landed on, then got up and rubbed his butt, "Kuzo.." Ryuta whispered to himself, then backflipped to dodge the Mermaid's attack, smirked, and jumped off the edge, "RYUTA-KUN!" Moka and Kurea gained fear after that. As Ryuta was falling, Kivan smirked, then flew onto Ryuta's waist, * **BASHA MAGNUM!** * a golden light picked up Excalibur and lifted him to the Pool on the roof, then Ryuta walked forward slowly while firing a Water Bullet into the stomach of the Mermaid, * **BASHA BITE!** * then Excalibur held up the gun, it then glew green as the water spun up and lifted the mermaid, "W-What the?!" Moka and Kurea saw what was happening, "HA!" Ryuta fired the energy bullet which sent the Mermaid flying, then the golden light flew off and Excalibur dehenshined. Kurea sighed in relief, then Moka hugged Ryuta, "You scared us back there.." Moka then looked to his eyes, then to his neck, it was bleeding, and there was a bite mark, "Wh-What is that?" she began to think it was her fault, she then began to cry and put her head to his chest, "Kumendasai..Ryuta..kun.." Moka said, Ryuta noticed his bloody shoulder, "Must be from that Mermaid's bite.." Ryuta said, Moka looked up, "S-She bit you?!" Moka hugged him tight, ' _Thank god he's ok.._ ' Moka thought.

* * *

 **That Night...**

Ryuta was watching some TV on the top bunk, Kurea was in her pajamas and saw the TV show he was watching. Ryuta then remembered watching TV in a bording middle school with Torei, then the flashback faded, Kurea sighed, then she blushed, ' _Why do I feel so warm inside?_ ' she asked herself in her thoughts. "Good Night." Ryuta said, then went to sleep after turning the TV off, "Good..Night.." Kurea said, she then noticed it was all dark, she then climbed up to the top bunk and scooted in, then hugged on Ryuta, blushing while she began to sleep.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR A TRAILER! CAUSE I AM! LET'S DO IT!**

* * *

"Model Power 100%." A Voice said, a White Armor warrior walked forward with a scarf around the neck and a Gold cross on the chestplate, "IXA Z...Deploy.." a female voice said. The 'IXA' Z was slashing through Fangires, Excalibur was fighting against IXA Z, "A new Rider?" Ryuta saw IXA Z, a Fangire was on the ground and shattered. "Ore wa...Kiroi Torei.." A teen in the School uniform except the blazer was replaced with a black jacket. Torei smiled as he was in front of Ryuta, "Ikuzo!" Torei and Ryuta became Excalibur and IXA Z.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Episode 10 is only 5 Episodes away..EVERYBODY GET READY FOR IXA! REACH FOR THE SKY!**


	6. Moka X Ryuta (Is Moka-chan jealous?)

**Episode 6 : The Ultima..Dangerous Number 4..**

* * *

Ryuta was in the Newspaper Club room, Moka smiled, then Ryuta threw a piece of tinfoil in the trash, he noticed a camera in the hands of a man with a tooth fang charm, and messed up hair, literaly messed up. "Ore wa chiki Ginei..But you can all call me Gin." Gin said, Ryuta looked all over him, "By your looks your a Werewolf.." Ryuta stood up, then poked his stomach, "You've eaten a Woman's Bra on accident while you ate a large sandwich for lunch.." he said, then Gin slammed his hand on his mouth, "DON'T TELL THOSE KIND OF STUFF!" Gin shouted, "Fine then." Ryuta said, then he went to make a newspaper, as he gave everyone flowers, "So..Newspapers, ah?" Ryuta made the Newspaper, then a few seconds later, the Fandiri was sleeping, "I think you should put them up there!" Gin smirked, he pointed to the top, then Moka and Kurumu were putting up posters as Gin took photos of their bottoms. "Zzzz.." Ryuta snored, then the two turned and saw Gin, "I-I was just holding the camera for Ryuta.." Gin lied, "W-What I miss?" Ryuta woke up, Kurumu and Moka saw Ryuta, "Gin, are you lying?!" Kurumu asked, Ryuta looked at everybody, "OI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ryuta slammed his fist into the table, then red sparks came from his hand and knocked Gin into the wall. "Ryuta...kun..." Moka looked at Ryuta's eyes, which were green instead of brown. He pushed the button and flashed in his eyes, "THIS EVIL MUST BE DESTROYED!" he pulled out the Excalisaber and slashed the Camera in half. "Sone yo?" Ryuta was looking at the TV, Moka then asked, "Did you ever have a friend before, that made you feel special?" Moka scooted closer to him, hoping if it was a yes, it wasn't a girl.

* * *

"Oh..I did..His name is Kiroi Torei.." Ryuta began to explain :

 _"Oi, Kotaro-chan!" Torei (14) shouted, then Ryuta (14) walked up and saw the town, "Going on this journey was the greatest of your ideas, Kotaro-chan!" Torei smirked, "Well...I don't wanna brag.." he scratched the back of his head,_ "There was nothing that Torei didn't know about me..I told him everything I knew, except that I'm Kamen Rider Excalibur.." _Torei then ran up to Ryuta, "Oi! Kotaro-chan!" Torei pulled out a ticket for Free Food, he then gave it to Ryuta, "Go on..Buy some fish..I know that's your favorite!" Torei then left and bought some chicken wings._

* * *

Ryuta smiled, "So Torei must've been really important to you, I wish I could meet him..." Moka sighed, Ryuta's eyes turned purple, he got up and grabbed a picture of Torei, "I made a promise..I can't give that up.." Ryuta said to himself, he said to himself and walked out. Then he saw Gin taking photos of girls in a bathroom, ignoring him and heading to a room in the main square building, he pulled out a phone and opened it before putting it in a slot, then a hologram of a 16 year old in a black suit, it was ragged and the man's hair was spiked and flopped around, "Torei-chan!" Ryuta smiled, " _Sup, Kotaro-chan..How's it going?_ " Torei asked, "I'm doing great! I'll get you out, I promise!" Ryuta punched the wall, " _I'm leaving it to you.._ " Torei nodded and the hologram disappeared, Ryuta smirked, then ran off. Ryuta was stopped by Kurumu, "Kurumu-san..Please~" Ryuta mouth was covered by Kurumu's hand, "I get it..But...You sure you should do this alone?" Ryuta put down Kurumu's hand, "I have to!" he ran out. Kurumu looked at the place, "How did Ryu-chi know about this place?" Kurumu asked herself, then she ran after Ryuta.

* * *

Ryuta saw Fangire in his way, he smirked, then slid under them, "Chana!" Ryuta waved and left. Then he was stopped by a Fangire holding a Key, that was what he needed to help Torei, "Give it!" Ryuta growled, "Why would I do that?" it asked, snapped, then Ryuta was stuck fighting some Fangires, Kivan was above watching, ' _I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet.._ ' Kivan thought, Ryuta kicked the Fangire back, "I-I won't...FAIL!" Ryuta reached for the key, then was kneed in the stomach by a Fangire, then kicked back, "I-I...Refuse...To give u...u-up..." Ryuta got up slowly, then he charged toward the fangire holding the key and reached for the key again, then the ground cracked, dropping the two down. Moka and Kurumu came, "NO!" they looked and Ryuta reaching for the key as he fell, the Fangire let go of the key and fell into a deep mountain, then the key snapped onto a chain on the mountain, Ryuta was breathing heavily, "I-I...Have...To bring Torei...Back...I promised...AND I WILL!" the key snapped, and Ryuta began to fall, then the boy began to glow red, then was lifted up by the aura to the top, "I-I did it...T-Torei...Here we come..It may take a while, but he's coming back!" Ryuta shouted happily, then Gin came and growled, Ryuta fell to the ground and passed out, Moka began to shake Ryuta, "Hey! Are you ok?!" she began to worry, then she saw Gin running off, but looked at Ryuta's head, it had a mark that had a little blood dripping out.

* * *

 **Another Night...**

Kurea was having a slumber party over at Yumi's, Koromi, Kurumu, and Yukari were gonna be there too. Ryuta woke up in bed and saw Moka at the door, she closed the door and locked it. Then Moka walked to Ryuta, then tackled him into the bed, "Oi...Have you been hit in the head? Did someone pull the Rosario off you?" Ryuta asked, "You know only you can do that.." Moka said, then she opened her mouth and her lips were against Ryuta's, ' _Ryuta...kun..._ ' the vampire thought, ' _Tsuki.._ ' Moka thought. Ryuta closed his eyes, then Moka grabbed Ryuta's hand, once Moka let go of his lips, she licked her own, "Ryuta-kun.." Moka whispered, a tear dropped on Ryuta's face, "You keep getting hurt when I'm around.." she said, "What does that have to do with anything?" Ryuta asked, then Ryuta kissed her. Moka let go and looked at Ryuta, breathing heavily, the Fandiri stared into the eyes of the vampire, Moka grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "Ryuta-kun..Y-You know what you mean to me right?" Moka asked, Ryuta looked at the vampire, "Y-You are everything..Everything to me.." Moka gained a tear, "Seeing you hurt, hurts me.." she said, then she looked into Ryuta's eyes. "M-Moka...W-Well...Same..goes for me.." Ryuta admitted, Moka then grabbed Ryuta's other hand, then she climbed into the bed fully.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Aw, geez...It's almost 12:00AM...Whatev's...It's Dark Outside...I'm not tired, and I feel weird right now, like bored as heck weird...**


	7. Ice Day on the Job

**_Episode 7_ :  Ice Day on the Job.. / A Friend's Return : Part 1..**

Ryuta was walking to school one day, then noticed an arrow pointing to Newspaper Club, "Ok.." he followed the arrow. Then he saw a large photo booth, "Your plan won't work.." Ryuta said to Gin, "DARN IT!" Gin shouted, then he went to the lake, seeing a little stone, then he picked up the rock and threw it across the lake, five taps. Ryuta then noticed ice on the ground, he bent down and poked the ice, "Cold.." he said, then he went to class and saw ice on his desk, "My desk is frozen?" Ryuta looked all over his desk, "Hmm.." Ryuta gave Kivan some Ice Skating gear, "Arigatou!" Kivan started ice skating, "Don't fall while your at it.." Ryuta reminded, "Don't wha~AAH!" Kivan fell of the desk and landed on his face in the chair of a purple haired girl, "I think he belongs to you.." she picked up Kivan and gave him to Ryuta, "Arigatou.." Ryuta said, that made the girl blush. Ryuta then watched as Mrs. Nekonome demonstrated how to use a horn, "I'm Kotaro Ryuta..You?" Ryuta asked, "I'm Shirayuki..Mizore.." the girl said.

* * *

Ryuta later was at the Newspaper Club hangout, on the computer, then he got an email, reading it, then standing up.."Gin..Take over for me!" Ryuta ordered, then ran out, "Alright.." he then got on the computer and saw the email, it said this :

 _Hey, Kotaro-chan, I'm in trouble right now..So I'm gonna need your help..I think I'm almost fully through the portal, just two more world to get through. Kotaro, well..Luckily one whole day is a whole week..Luckily, I can get to Youkai Academy without the portal opening back up once I get out.._

* * *

Ryuta jumped up over the bench and flipped over the fountain, grabbing a bullet in the process, "Oh crap.." Ryuta looked back and there was the three fools coming after him, with Tadashi, and Saizo by their side. "Let's have some fun.." Ryuta charged toward them then used their heads jump pads, then landed on the ground, running toward the building from before, then placing the bullet the bullet into the pillar, then the hologram reappeared, it was a hologram of a white armored rider, then he noticed the kehy was glowing. "I've gotta get some lunch..I should just send it.." The Fandiri pushed the the call button and the bullet in the pillar disappeared, then he left to eat lunch, Mizore followed after him in the shadows.

* * *

Ryuta ordered for a sandwich and sat down, "Mmm..Good stuff toda~UGH!" Ryuta was hit by Kurumu's chest, with felt weird, then Ryuta rubbed the back of his head, "What are you doing?!" Ryuta asked, "I didn't want Moka to take you from me...Ryu-chi.." Kurumu said, "NOT THIS AGAIN!", Ryuta was eating his sandwich, the table was full and only one boy at the table. The seven girls then all looked at Ryuta's eyes glow red, "Komiya Saizo..." he saw Saizo at another table, surrounded by some other guys. Ryuta went back to his sandwich, "You were trying to bring Torei back from another dimension, right, Ryu-chi?" Kurumu asked Ryuta, ' _H-How'd she know?!_ ' Ryuta didn't answer, Kurumu then asked again, still no answer.

* * *

Ryuta then opened his eyes hearing the sound of a sparking energy, he ran out of the cafeteria and saw the leggings of the school uniform. "Yo.." A familiar voice said, then Ryuta saw a teen in the school uniform except the blazer was replaced with a black jacket, but he recognized the hair, "TOREI-SAN!" Ryuta smiled, then the teen who appeared smiled, "Kotaro-chan..I'm back..Hey, I'm in one piece!" Torei smirked, the two high fived, Ryuta then saw the Fangire. Torei saw Ryuta become Excalibur, "Wow..You really have moved on in fighting.." Torei smiled watching Excalibur slash at it. Torei then pulled out a belt around his waist and ran off when he heard a growl, " _Now that the Rider is distracted...I can end this popsicle stand.._ " the Alligator Fangire scratched at cords.

Torei smirked, "HEY!" he shouted at the Fangire, the fangire turned and saw Torei with the belt, "No..It can't be.." the Fangire almost ran away, but he stood strong, "What do you think your doing.." Torei slammed the Knuckle bar into his hand, * **READY!** * Torei the raised the IXA-Knuckler into the air, " **Henshin!** " he slammed the Knuckler onto his belt, then transformed into IXA, the cross only opened a tiny bit. IXA walked forward, then began to charge and slashed across the Fangire's body, then both of the Riders' opponents exploded.

* * *

Excalibur dehenshined and walked up to Torei, "Ah, thanks!" Ryuta gained a crystal in the shape of a star, "Brings back old times doesn't it.." Torei said, Ryuta nodded. Mizore then saw Ryuta and Torei, she then growled when she saw Moka and the other girls walk up. Ryuta then smiled, "Torei-san!" he said, "Yeah?" Torei asked, "Did you really gain a special gadget from the Wonderful Blue Sky?" Ryuta asked, "Yeah..I did.." Torei said, "Can you show it?" smiled Ryuta, "I don't know how to work it yet.." he lied, "Alright.." Ryuta said.

* * *

Ryuta showed Torei his room, "I found a nice matress, so I put it on a bed stand for you." the Fandiri explained, "For a Fandiri, that's an unusually nice thing to do." Torei teased, "Just kidding.." Torei said before Ryuta beat him like hell, "Oh, okay.." Ryuta said. Later, Ryuta and Torei were sleeping, then Mizore looked through the window, then left when Kurea came in and put down her neckless, then she left silently, after Moka came in and closed the door and snook into Ryuta's bed. The snoring Fandiri was not paying attention to anything but his dream. ' _Yosh!_ ' Moka thought, she then went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _KRWKoukan8629_ : Oh geez...It's time for a new day..KAMEN RIDER IXA! It's Time for the Mixa! Time for IXA!**


	8. Rosari-O Vampire 1

**KRWKoukan8629 : Ok, here's a summary..In an alternate timeline, there is a man known as Kasumake Shintaro, going to an unknown school called Youkai Academy, is this school really for monsters, or are his parents just pulling his leg.**

Shintaro was walking on his way to Youkai Academy, still not believing his parents about Youkai Academy being for monsters, but it would make sense since the place is called _Youkai_ Academy. He turned around and saw a pink haired girl riding on a bike, "Why didn't I start run~" Shintaro was hit five feet into the air before falling down. Blood dripping on the ground, "Ow..." yes, getting hit by a bike hurt, but Shintaro just got up and saw the girl just fine, "Ok..You're alright.." Shintaro helped her up and they began to walk to school, talking to each other like they were at a mall, "Well..I'm Akashiya Moka..You are?" she introduced herself, "Kasumake Shintaro.." Shintaro introduced, ' _Don't the Kasumake Family Members live on that scary hill near the school?_ ' Moka thought. Shintaro looked to her and she smiled, they both walked straight into class, both prepared for the new school. A Woman with her hair posed up like cat ears walked in, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Nekonome, and I'll be your teacher for this year!" she introduced herself, Moka ran in, coming back from the Bathroom as quick as she could, "Phew.." Shintaro said. "Sorry, I'm late..I'm Akashiya Moka.." Moka introduced herself to the amused class, Shintaro drew a picture of a creature, with black flame designing on the skin, and sharp fangs and horns that raised straight up, another student next to him was sticking his tounge everywhere, "I smell a weakling..That seems so good.." he said, "Saizo! DON'T TALK, FOCUS ON YOUR PAPER!" Mrs. Neknome shouted, "But I'm done!" he shouted back.

* * *

 **Kobore ochiru suna no youni dare mo toki tomerarenai! : Shintaro was with Moka, but was bit on the neck by the Pink Haired girl.**

 **Sono sadame okasumono.. : Shintaro scans over a buckle and becomes Den-O (Sword) preforming the Ore Sanjou stance.**

 **'Boku ga' '** ** _Ore ga_** **' keshite miseru kanarazu! : Den-O slashes through one Imagin and another, causing explosions to rise.**

 **Jibun no naka dareka ga.. : Shintaro and Moka walk down the hall and talk together, Shintaro with his hair raised up high, a red stripe, and red glowing eyes smirks while punching through three men who threatened Moka.**

 **Sawagi dasou toshite iru! : DenLiner rides across the sky and Moka looks up to it, surprised when she sees Shintaro gone.**

 **Ore no toki wo matteru! : Moka giggles and stares at Shintaro when suddenly, his head drops on the table.**

 **Seigyo dekinai shoudou! : Den-O charges toward a white haired version of Moka with red eyes instead of emerald green.**

 **Right Time me o samuketara! : Shintaro and Moka both wave at the teacher, she falls on the ground and they both look to see if she was ok.**

 **Rekishi ga kuzureteku.. : Shintaro punches Saizo in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.**

 **Kaze saemo sakende iru.. : Den-O begins to slash at Imagin through Imagin, then jumped over Saizo, who was then kicked by the silver haired Moka.**

 **Mezame yo atsuku.. : Den-O scans over his buckle and throws the Rider Pass away, slashing through Imagin until the Blade came back, glowing Bright Red, he slashed at the Erase Imagin and exploded it.**

 **Dare mo shinranai jikuu! : Shintaro whips the Den-O Belt around his waist, scanning over the buckle and becoming Den-O (Plat).**

 **Kakenukete yuku hikari! : Den-O (Sword) jumped from where Den-O (Plat) stood and slashed at Imagin.**

 ** _Get Ready_** **omae ga** ** _Time to change_** **Kimeru! : Den-O jumped and kicked through five Imagin, hitting one last imagin before landing in the Ore Sanjou pose as the enemies behind him imploded.**

 **Kono sekai no yukue wo! : Moka looked up with Pink Hair, once fully looking changing to Silver Hair Moka.**

 **Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki! : Den-O slashed through Saizo's bone like chestplate, kicking him back before Moka kicked him in the face into the hill side.**

 **Dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru! : Shintaro was sitting with a smiling Moka, he smiled too and began to drink his Coke.**

 **Ugoki dasouze Double-Action! : Shintaro becomes Den-O and slashes the screen.**

 **'Ima to' '** ** _Mirai_** **' hitotsu ni naru shunkan! : A Creature with many red features and some black flaming designs, adding his fangs as he walked up to Shintaro, as the Den-O Title Screen appeared.**

 **THE TEST!**

* * *

Shintaro was taking his first test, he knew a lot about Youkai from his parents, Shintaro turned in his test and walked out of class once the period was over, he gave himself a tour of what was in the building and what wasn't. Until one placed he met up with a red creature, looking the same as his drawing, "Who are you?!" Shintaro backed up, "Relax kid..I'm not gonna haunt you or anything.." he said, "I just need your help.." Shintaro was told, Shintaro got up and nodded.

* * *

Later, Shintaro was walking down the hall of the school with Moka, who grabbed a can of Tomato Juice and began to drink up. Shintaro pushed Moka out of the way of some blades that flew into the wall, "Imagin?" he looked around until he saw a Shinobi Beetle Imagin, which jumped into the air and tried to slash at him, he blocked the sword, with some blood coming out of his hand. "Ow.." He whispered to himself, " _Weak...Too Weak.._ " Shinobi Imagin kneed him in the stomach and threw him into the air and into the wall. Shintaro fell to the ground, a red light flew through the air and into Shintaro, ' _Momotaro-san.._ ' Shintaro was relieved, "Yeah, Yeah...We'll have to get Moka away from that thing.." M-Shintaro said, he got up and took Moka's hand, taking her to a safe place away from the Imagin. He breathed heavily and looked at Moka, then looked to the Imagin and ran toward it, "Shintaro-kun!" Moka was worried, ' _You didn't say anything about fighting them yet!_ ' Shintaro shouted, "Don't worry..It's just a test drive..!" M-Shintaro said back, whipping a silver belt with black inside designs, with one whole slot full of buttons and a terminal scan buckle and a blue arrow pointing to it. "Now..You'll see my very own.. **Henshin!** " He shouted as he scanned the buckle after pressing the top bright red button, * **SWORD FORM!** * he became a grey armor with silver design, until red armor covered the chestplate and a red visor came down, turning the silver mohawk type of line to gold, as the strips on the boots and gloves turned white. "Let's start this off... **Ore**.. **Sanjou**!" The Red Warrior put on a stance and got up, beginning to put two pieces of a puzzle together throwing it in the air and punched the Shinobi Imagin in the stomach, pulling out the final pieces and placing them on the almost fully fallen Mixed Pieces, making a Sword of the DenGasher Weapon Puzzle.

"Den..O?!" The Shinobi Imagin pulled out his sword, "That's right..And now prepare for an ass kickin' that makes the rest of 'em feel like you were barely tapped.." Den-O said, then began to slash at the Imagin and knocked him into the bench, he stabbed the Imagin in the stomach, he pulled out the sword and stabbed it again, * **FULL CHARGE!** * the buckle said after he scanned it again, then he slashed out of the Imagin and exploded it, leaving tiny ashes all over the bench. Den-O ripped off the belt and dehenshined, Momotaros came and turned to Physical State. "W-Who is that Shintaro-kun?" Moka asked him, "This is Momotaro-san.." Shintaro introduced the Red Imagin, "Yeah..Exactly.." Momotaros smirked, Moka sighed in relief, "Well..I guess today's not going to be everything I expected.." Shintaro said.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting on the ground, head down, "What's wrong, Shintaro-kun?" both Moka and Momotaros looked to him. "I..Think I should go to a Human School.." Shintaro said, Moka grabbed his shoulders, "No..You can't!" Moka said, "Well..You're my first love..and first friend...I don't want to lose you.." she hugged Shintaro tightly. "Humans were cruel to me...I don't wish the same to you.." Moka said, "Maybe so...But I have no power...I'm the useless one here..How could I protect anyone when Momotaros goes out of commision?" Shintaro asked, "I will help, however I can.." Moka replied. Shintaro smiled, "Arigatou..Moka-san.." he said, then sat down and began to look down sadly. Moka looked to him, ' _I don't like seeing Shintaro-kun like this.._ ' she thought to herself, Momotaros then flew off, Moka looked to Shintaro, who looked at the Rider Pass and sighed. "Well..We should get to class, before we're late.." Shintaro said, getting up and walking off, "R-Right.." Moka followed him, both of them not intending to be late.

* * *

The Oni Imagin was in a cafe, alone except with a teenage girl and a girl at the counter, making coffee. "Now that time has been restored..There's a replacement Den-O...Ryotaro's gone back to helping his sis..and now I'm stuck in here while the other three are on adventure.." Momotaros punched the table and got up, "Momotaros!" the teenage girl punched Momotaros into the seat, "HANA! WHAT THE HELL?" Momotaros rubbed the side of his face. Hana then looked up at a picture of Ryotaro, "Ryotaro.." she thought of the memories. "What's this Shintaro like?" Hana asked, "Your age.. _Doesn't_ beat me up for no reason.." Momotaros explained, "He's also got much potential..Except he needs help...Like Ryotaro did.." the Oni added.

* * *

Later, Shintaro was walking to his dorm until he saw himself, he backed up in fear as the smirking teen in front of him walked up to him, "Doshide?" he asked the frightened Shintaro. He had no idea what was happening, but saw the other himself become the Copy Imagin, trying to slash at Shintaro, who dodged each strike. The Imagin in front of him slashed at his arm and threw him into the air, onto the ground. "Tch.." Shintaro got up, "I can't let you do your intentions yet.." the Imagin fired out aura and knocked Shintaro into a tree. Shintaro fell down and looked up at the Copy Imagin, who smirked brightly and walked off.

* * *

 **Mirai ni iru Ore ga mireba ima no jibun wa tabun! : Ryotaro and Shintaro both henshin and kick at the screen.**

 **Kangaenashi tada mujaki! : Den-O slashes the screen and causes a major explosion.**

 **Oroka ni mieru kamo! : Shintaro shouts out into the air when Moka bites his neck.**

 ** _Right Now_ , te ni shiteru mono! : Den-O jumps into the air, as the screen changes to Shintaro falling on his head.**

 **Sore wa kakegaenai mono! : Den-O dehenshins and Shintaro turns around as Momotaros comes out and looks to Moka, smiling.**

 **Dakedo hito wa itsu datte! : Moka smiles and hugs Shintaro, who just patted her back and blushed.**

 **Furikaeru made kizukanai! : Shintaro transforms into Den-O Sword Form and slashes through an Imagin.**

 **Sorezore ni musubareta.. : Moka was sitting next to Shintaro at the edge of a roof, eating lunch together.** **Ima kaniinakya kizuna! : Moka (Alternate) and M-Shintaro were standing in front of a beaten up Saizo.**

 **Soko ni aru mono zenbu ea kiseki kamo shirenai! : Shintaro and Momotaros come together in a bright red glowing tornado and come out as Den-O (Sword) in the Ore Sanjou Pose.**

 **Koborechiru suna no you ni! : Den-O dodges attacks from a pink claw vine.**

 **Kono te kara kieru mae ni! : The buckle glows rainbow color and he puts the Rider Pass at it, glowing rainbow colors and slashing through the stomach of the Copy Imagin.**

 **Ugokidasou zo Double-Action! : Den-O slashed through a wing of a bluenette, before she was knocked down by Moka (Alternate)'s kick.**

 **Ore ga wafashi ga futari de tatakau toki! : Moka rested on Shintaro's lap, surprising the nervous teen and causing them to blush.**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Kamen Rider Den-O in Rosario Vampire..An AR Version of Shine To Vampire, Rosari-O Vampire is my first story with Momotaros as one of the main characters.**


	9. Rosari-O Vampire 2

**KRWKoukan8629 : Ok..Kurumu Kurono..Oh god..Will the Succubus Win? Or will Momotaros get a new target's ass to kick?**

* * *

Shintaro woke up from a nightmare of what happened yesterday, " _Sorry, I can't let you do your intentions yet._ " he remembered the Copy Imagin say. Shintaro walked out of his room and into the bathroom, washing his face. He overheard his classmates talking together, "Dude..You changed in your sleep.." one said, "You two.." the other replied. The two students laughed together as students from another class dorm were running around. "Well..What's the best thing about this school? You don't have to walk all the way to your house everyday.." Shintaro said to himself, Momotaros appeared, "Sup?" he said, sitting down to see what Shintaro drew, "Hey..That's pretty good.." Momotaros patted Shintaro's shoulder, "Arigatou, Momotaro-san.." Shintaro was enthusiastic, getting up and grabbing his bag, "Oh yeah..Today I gotta get to the gym.." Shintaro said, "The Gym.." Momotaros got up, "I don't think I'll need any help excersizing.." he said. Momotaros ate Shintaro's Rice Balls once his contract holder left, not regretting a single bite.

* * *

 **The First..**

* * *

Shintaro was praticing to jump across long distances, with the rest of the guys falling. Shintaro jumped over and grabbed the edge of the other ramp. He tried to climb up, finally making it once classmate, Shirume Kasuke, fell, "YAGATTA!" Shintaro jumped in joy. He jumped down and grabbed a towel, surprising everyone with that Acrobatic Skill, "So that's what the famous Kasumake Shintaro can do, huh?" a girl who was watching from a tree asked herself, "He will be quite useful.." her eyes glew bright red.

* * *

Shintaro was walking to the shower, until meeting up with Moka, "Oh, hey Moka-san.." he smiled, "Shintaro-kun.." Moka said, "Yes?" he adressed, thinking that Moka was gonna tell him some news, "I can't hold it anymore.." Moka bit on Shintaro's neck, "Capu-chu~" Shintaro lost a pint of blood from that bite and dropped to the ground, "Make a warning next time.." he suggested, "Ok.." Moka nodded. Shintaro and Moka were walking and heard a thump, heading to the small pond to see what happening, finding a girl on the ground. They both walked up to her to see if she was ok, "Arigatou.." she said once Shintaro helped her up, rubbing herself on him, "H-Huh?" Moka gained a storm of anger, "I think it's very nice of you to help a lone woman like me.." the bluenette said, smirking as Shintaro took her to the Informatory. Moka followed after, making sure the bluenette didn't do anything strange.

The Bluenette, Moka, and Shintaro were out of the room once they figured the girl was ok, "Well...Shintaro..Thanks for helping me through it.." she said in gratitude, "How'd you know my name?" Shintaro asked the bluenette, "Your known all around campus.." she said, "Just who are you?" Moka asked, holding on to Shintaro's arm. "Kurumu Kurono.." She introduced herself, grabbing on Shintaro's other arm, pulling on him and challenging Moka to a tug of war, his arms as replacement of Rope. Shintaro shouted in pain, he then breathed heavily when the came off. "Look...Minna-san..Calm down.." Shintaro said, before Momotaros entering his body, " **Ore**.. **Sanjou**!" M-Shintaro said, then sighed. "Look...This body is not to be broken..Got it?!" He said to both of them, "Got it, Momotaro-kun.." Moka nodded, "Ok.." Kurumu nodded too. Momotaros left Shintaro's body and flew into the air. Shintaro sighing in relief that Momotaros saw what happened, he tried to walk away so that they didn't play tug of war with his arms again, but they chased after him.

* * *

Later in class, Moka was glaring at Kurumu, ' _What does she want with Shintaro-kun?_ ' she asked herself in thought, Shintaro fell asleep once he finished his test. Moka kept glaring at Kurumu, trying to thing of reasons she would want Shintaro, ' _She has to be some kind of trouble.._ ' the pink haired vampire didn't like the presence of Kurumu, her aura felt kind of dark. Once the bell rang, Moka grabbed Shintaro's arm and pulled him outside, "What did you need?" Shintaro asked, "I want you to stay away from that girl..Her aura really feels dark.." Moka said, "Hmm.." Shintaro said, "Dark Aura...An Imagin must be at work.." he caught up. Moka and Shintaro were investigating the just now broken storage building, but when they didn't find anything, something found them. Shintaro was thrown back and when he opened his eyes he was seeing two Mokas, "Wait..Wait...What?!" Shintaro was looking at both of them, they both seemed to too real to detect which was the enemy or which was the ally. "Hmm.." Shintaro got up and checked for any sand falling, no dice. But then looked up to their eyes and kicked the one right next to her back, that Moka changing into the Copy Imagin, "How'd you know?" he asked Shintaro. "You may be able to appear like people..But you never get their eye colors right.." Shintaro pointed out, "Damn it!" Copy got up and summoned 5 clones of himself, one to grab Moka, and four to surround Shintaro.

He whipped the Den-O belt around his waist and tried pressing the red button, but it didn't budge, "Momotaro-san!" Shintaro scanned across the buckle, becoming Den-O (Plat Form), he looked at his hands, noticing he wasn't possessed. "I'll just have to go with this!" He charged forward and punched one clone, missing the second and the clones floated and all scratched Den-O back. "No...Darn it.." Den-O was failing to get up as the clones of Copy came back inside of him, "Fine then..I'll just have to try it.." he placed the Rider Pass at the Terminal Buckle once more, * **FULL CHARGE!** * his fist sparked white before glowing, " **Liner Punch!** " he punched straight through a clone, the fist knocking Copy straight through the wall, making a entire whole in the wall he want through. "M-Man..That was close.." Shintaro dehenshined and fell to his knees, feeling drained from that last attack.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting at a bench, eating a candy bar, until a long white, black striped, red topped train with a wind shield similar to Sword Form's visor. Shintaro was expecially surprised when he saw Momotaros on it, "What is this?" he asked his Imagin, "The DenLiner..This is where I hang whenever you don't need me, or wherever I drive to catch mobile enemies." Momotaros said, "Momotaro-san! Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" Shintaro asked his partner, "Because I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Momotaros said, "Are you alone in there?" Shintaro asked, "No.." Hana came out of the train, as well as Naomi. "So you're the Shintaro..Huh?" Hana pulled on his cheek to make sure he was real, "Ow.." Shintaro rubbed it, Hana stepped on Momotaros' foot once he tried to grab one of Shintaro's rice balls. "Here, Hana..You can have 'em.." Shintaro gave her the rice balls, "I'm not sharing, Momotaros.." she pointed out, Momotaros got angry with Shintaro. "Well..I'll see you later.." Hana and Naomi went on DenLiner, "That boy was kind of cute.." Naomi said, "I have to admit it.." Hana said back. DenLiner then left of into the station of time, Momotaros and Shintaro leaving to head to their dorm. "Hey Momotaros.." Shintaro said, "Yeah?" the Oni looked to him, "I sure hope we be good friends.." Shintaro said, "We already are.." Momotaros said. "I can always count on you.." Shintaro just smiled brightly, "See you tommorow, Momotaros.." Shintaro said, "Yeah, sure thing.." Momotaros disappeared, then he walked up to his dorm room and saw Kurumu. "Uh...Hey.." Shintaro looked around to check if anyone else came into his room, "Don't worry..It's just you and me.." Kurumu said, pulling him onto the bed, ' _W-What's going on here?!_ ' Shintaro asked himself, "Shintaro..I can't hold myself anymore.." Kurumu tried to kiss him, but the closet opened, "KURUMU!" Moka shouted, "H-Huh?!" Shintaro knew somebody else was here, but didn't expect for two girls to invade his room. "Why are you trying to seduce Shintaro-kun?!" Moka questioned, "When you love someone like Shintaro, you have to have him.." Kurumu said, "Minna-san!" Shintaro got in the way of the fight. Breathing heavily until he felt weak, fainting, shocking both of them, "What did you do to Shintaro-kun?!" Moka thought it was Kurumu's doing, "Nothing, I promise.." Kurumu replied.

* * *

Shintaro was finally walking to school without Kurumu and Moka fighting over him, "Well..This is great.." he then stopped to see the Copy Imagin one last time, scaring off all the other students, "Aw darn it all.." Shintaro threw the Belt around his waist, pressing the red button and scanning it across the Terminal Buckle Scanner, * **SWORD FORM!** * he became Den-O and slashed at him, but clones of Copy protected him. "DAMN IT!" Den-O was angry, slashing through more and more until there wasn't a single clone left, * **Full Charge!** * Den-O's blade flew off the sword toward Copy, stabbing him, " **Ore no Hissatsu Waza...PART...4!** * he threw Copy into the air, slashing down straight through him. "Sure..This Imagin never quits but..I'm taking a nap..So don't bother me until Next Episode.." Momotaros said, leaving Shintaro's body. Shintaro was walking through the hall until he was pulled into the informary, "Kurumu?" he was forced on the bed as Kurumu was crawling toward him, "Don't worry..Moka's not gonna get in the way anymore.." Kurumu said, ' _Charm!_ ' her eyes glew bright purple and the white shine in Shintaro's eyes disappeared, Kurumu tried to kiss Shintaro again, but Shintaro stopped her, "Not...yet.." he said. "Why not?" Kurumu was getting very impatient, "Because..I have things to do as Den-O..Protect everyone..Even you and Moka.." Shintaro explained, "So this is about Moka..She's still in the way, well..I'll have to rid of her, then!" Kurumu's wings sprang out, as well as her tail.

Moka came in once she heard the light break, "Shintaro-kun!" she shoved Kurumu out the window, "Go get Momotaros!" Moka said, "But he's napping.." Shintaro said back, "Oh, crap.." he was grabbed by Kurumu's tail and pulled out. Moka jumped out the window and held on to him, "Uh...Oh.." Kurumu dropped the two, falling through dead trees. Shintaro got up from the ground, "That's it!" he ran toward Kurumu, backflipping to dodge Kurumu's attack, and pulling off the cross on her chest.

" _If this comes off..I'll become the true me...The Vampire.._ " Shintaro remembered as Moka began to change, her hair turned silver as her eyes glew bright red until they turned blood red. Bat covered her, consealing her from the world, until they all flew off to reveal Moka's new state. "That's a good replacement for Den-O.." Shintaro said, Kurumu flew toward Moka, "Learn Your Place!" she kicked Kurumu into the air, fifteen feet, falling down in a speed of 3 seconds. "Now..Let me rip your wings off, and your tail for a good lesson.." Moka walked up to the bat winged woman in front of her, "Yamero!" Shintaro got in the way, "What are you doing, move!" Moka said, "Go on ahead, beat me up however you want..But ripping parts of her body off is not the right thing to do!" Shintaro said. "Fine..If you get troubled by this..Don't blame me..But get in my way again..Don't expect a happy ending." Moka said, taking the Rosario Back and placing it on her charm, becoming the Moka from before.

* * *

Moka and Shintaro walking to school, meet up with Kurumu, "Shintaro..These cookies..I can't eat them alone.." she said to him, "Why me?!" Shintaro asked, "Because your my one and only true love.." Kurumu hugged him. Moka pulled Shintaro away, "H-Hey, guys!" Shintaro said, but Moka bit his neck, sucking his blood.

 **Kapu~chu!**

 **OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP!**

 **Kobore Ochiru suna you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai! : Moka and Shintaro on top of a Roof, as Kurumu runs up and hugs Shintaro's neck.**

 **Sono sadame okasumono, 'Boku ga!' ' _Ore ga!_ ' keshite miseru kanarazu! : Momotaros eating up Rice Balls and Hana looking at a picture of Shintaro with Naomi.**

 **Jibun no naka dare ka ga sawagidasou shite iru! : M-Shintaro pushes off the girls and tells them the rule.**

 **Ore no toki wo matte 'ru seigyo dekinai shoudou! : Moka (Alternate) kicks Kurumu into the air.**

 **Right Now me wo somuketara, rekishi ga kuzurete 'ku! : Den-O slashes through an Imagin, causing a large explosion.**

 **Kaze sae mo sakende iru 'mezame yo atsuku!' : Kurumu tries to kiss Shintaro, but Moka opens the closet.**

 **Dare mo shiranai jikuu kakenute yuku hikari! : Shintaro becomes Den-O (Plat) and punches Copy.**

 **Get Ready (omae ga!) Time to Change (kimeru!) kono sekai no yukue wo! : Hana steps on Momotaros' foot.**

 **Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki, dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru! : Kurumu uses charm on Shintaro to keep him still.**

 **Ugokidasou ze Double-Action 'ima to' 'mirai' hitotsu ni naru shunkan! : Den-O and Moka become normal state.**

* * *

A Teen walks up and sees an Imagin, but a slash knocks it away, "Mind if I reel you in?" a voice said.

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Ok...I think I finally did it!**

 **KamenRiderMaric : Nope..I think I got Checkmate..**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Let me introduce you to Excalibur's brother, Maric..At least he's nice..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : Don't gotta rub it in, I still got Checkmate though..**


	10. Rosari-O Vampire 3

**KRWKoukan8629 : Wasup everybody, me and Maric here and today we are gonna introduce Den-O..**

 **KRMaric : My favorite Rider..**

 **Both : ROD FORM!**

 **Urataros : Mind if I.. _Reel You In?_**

* * *

Shintaro was walking through the new School festival, with blue strapped glasses, a blue stripe in his now Perfect Styled hair as girls were following him. Moka and Kurumu were behind wondering what was going on, but a little girl with a red strapped hat was watching. "Shintaro..san.." All she said before vanishing into the darkness, Moka trying to see what was there. "Mind if I...Reel you in?" He asked all the girls behind him, with a jealous male audience growling as the girls all cheered.

* * *

 **Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete! : DenLiner riding across the sky, stopping in front of Youkai Academy, walking out was Shintaro and Momotaros in front of Moka, Kurumu, and two others.**

 **Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho! : Shintaro looked at the Rider Pass and thought about his choice of being Den-O.**

 **Genkai mugen Iza Tabikoe! : Den-O slashed through Imagin, causing many explosions.**

 **CLIMAX JUMP! : The DenBird flies out of DenLiner!**

 **Kanaitai yume ga aru nara.. : Burned Newspapers were falling all around Shintaro and Momotaros.**

 **Shinji nacha negatta hibi wo.. : Kurumu and a Purple Haired girl looked up and jump to Shintaro.**

 **CATCH THE WAVE! : Moka bites his neck.**

 **Mayoi sou na toki kanarazu! : Momotaros smirks and slashes the screen.**

 **Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku! : Den-O turns to see Moka (Alternate).**

 **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS! : Shintaro became Den-O and charged toward the screen.**

 **Hajimaru wa itsumo totsuzen! : Moka kicked at the screen as Kurumu scratched through some Imagin.**

 **Unmei wa tsurete yuku Time Trippin' Ride! : Moka smiles as Shintaro eats a Rice Cake.**

 **Dare yori tataku! : Momotaros squashes a bug next to Hana's foot.**

 **Kinou yori tataku! : M-Shintaro eats a sandwich of Shintaro's.**

 **CLIMAX JUMP! : M-Shintaro, and four other different Shintaros celebrate with him.**

* * *

Shintaro was walking to school one day, but Moka and Kurumu stopped him, "Nani?" Shintaro saw them angry, "Why were so many girls following you?" Kurumu asked, "Huh?!" Shintaro was confused. "You don't remember?" Moka showed him the pictures of Shintaro, "Wait..That doesn't look like Shintaro.." Kurumu pointed, "Could this be Momotaros?" Moka asked, "Momotaros is red, remember?" Kurumu said, Moka nodded. But they looked at Shintaro, looking different then in the picture, "Hmm.." Kurumu analyzed it. That gave Shintaro the perfect chance to RUN, he ran as fast as he can until he was met by a little girl with a familiar looking hat. "Ohayo, Shintaro-kun! I'm Sendou Yukari!" She said, "Ohayo..Sendou-san.." Shintaro replied, Yukari smiling.

Moka looked at Yukari and gave her hawk eye, seeing something suspicious about her, but she couldn't find it. Shintaro heard a loud explosion followed by a scream, running to the scene where it all happened. M-Shintaro parked on the DenBird in front of the Red Magma Imagin, he got up and pulled out the Den-O Belt, throwing it around his waist and scanning across the buckle, * **SWORD FORM!** * he became Den-O and began slashing at the Imagin, "Let's finish this one pretty quick!" Den-O scanned the buckle again, * **FULL CHARGE!** * throwing away the Rider Pass as the blade of the DenGasher flying off, he tried to slash the Imagin, but it got away once hearing the sound of a Police Car's Siren. Den-O looked up to see a man with a buckle and armor similar to Den-O's, except with the armor resembling a Police Car and the buckle resembling a Police Badge.

The Police Rider laughed, "Hmph..So this is the famous Den-O?!" he put his own DenGasher into a sword formation, but with a Handle Guard and a slightly longer blade. Den-O growled, "Who the hell do you think you are? At least I don't look like a broken car!" Den-O said as a comeback, the Police Warrior jumped down and slashed at Den-O, who blocked it, "If you're trying to scare me..It ain't workin'!" Den-O smirked, "It will!" the opponent shoved his arms up and slashed across Den-O's chestplate, causing Momotaros to fling out of Den-O as he dehenshined. "Kamen Rider G Den-O..." He introduced himself, "Saiyuki Goto.." G Den-O dehenshined, becoming a man wearing a police uniform, "Next time..I'm putting you out of buisness." Saiyuki walked away, riding a Police Cycle Designed DenBird, the GalatiBird. Shintaro got up as Saiyuki rode off, Momotaros trying to get up, but falling down.

* * *

Moka and Kurumu were in front of Yukari and Shintaro was behind her, "There's no way I'm going to let crazy people like you play with Shintaro-san like that.." Yukari said, "Shintaro-san is a treasure..So precious that if you play with him like that..You could scar him completely." she explained, "That's why you, Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu, I challenge you both for SHINTARO-SAN'S HEART!" Yukari pointed a wand straight at Moka and Kurumu, causing round giant pans to fall on their heads. Yukari laughed and hugged Shintaro's arm, ' _Shintaro-san...Even though he's different...He's still like what I dreamed of.._ ' Yukari thought to herself.

Moka and Kurumu got up, Kurumu growled, "Shintaro doesn't belong to you ya know!" she shouted, " _What the hell are you doing sitting there! As a Vampire, is it part of your duty to win this challenge! You love Shintaro, right?_ " the Rosario on Moka's chest spoke, "Y-Yes.." Moka said, " _Then you have to tell him that..That will never be able to happen if you just sit around and let that witch have him.._ " the Rosario gave her some advice, Moka nodded. She got up and clutched her fist, looking straight in the direction of where Yukari went, Kurumu smirked, creating her secret plan.

* * *

Shintaro was in his room, matching a puzzle against Momotaros, it was a little game they made up where each player has to guess where each puzzle piece goes, the first player to put the final piece in right wins. Shintaro placed one piece on the bottom right corner, getting excited, but noticed Momotaros put on the last piece, "WHAT?!" Shintaro was humiliated, "Heh.. _Checkmate_.." Momotaros grinned, sand formed the blue Turtle Imagin behind Momotaros, "Hello again, _Sempai_.." he said to Momotaros, "What you want, fool?" Momotaros asked, "I've come to meet the new Den-O.." he said, "Urataros..Leave.." Momotaros said, "No way.." Urataros sat, "You better not use Shintaro's body for anything foolish like you did with Ryotaro." Momotaros said. Shintaro trying to ignore as Momotaros and Urataros played a round, Shintaro went out to use the bathroom and met up with Kurumu with her hands on her back.

Meanwhile in the room, Urataros heard outside and went to possess Shintaro, Momotaros fully asleep by the time Urataros noticed. U-Shintaro smiled, "Your beauty is like no other..Your beautiful in your own way.." he said to her, Moka noticing and growling, ' _Kurumu's charm..Probably.._ ' Moka thought to herself. "Ah, Moka-chan.." He walked over to Moka and smiled brightly, Kurumu growled and hugged one of Shintaro's arms, Moka the other, "My, my..No need to fight..I can be shared you know..Plenty for everyone.." U-Shintaro settled down the fight. Yukari hugged his stomach, U-Shintaro smiled at the three girls, ' _Urataro-san! What are you pulling here?!_ ' Shintaro asked his possessed self, U-Shintaro did not answer.

* * *

The next day, it was all sorts of presents, but Shintaro saw G Den-O fighting, but then saw Yukari walk into the swamp, he quietly followed her to see what was going on. Three came, one of them wearing a President Sash, "So...Sendou Yukari...Since your not a monster...Or a Human..We'll just rid of you now.." the one with the red sash around his arm said, as the three became lizard like states, "Oi!" Shintaro came out from behind the tree. Urataros came into Shintaro and smirked, "Don't you know it's rude to attack a young girl like that?" U-Shintaro said, the three Lizard people jumped toward him. "Nice try.." He said once they missed, Moka was carried by Kurumu to the scene of what was happening, "Hmm..It seems like your lesson hasn't been learned.." U-Shintaro whipped the Den-O belt around his waist before pressing the blue button, * **ROD FORM!** * energy particles surrounded U-Shintaro, " **Hen-shin!** " U-Shintaro became Den-O excepted with a blue armor, chestplate like a turtle, and the visor was like the chestplate, but instead of an orange cross, two orange eyes, and silver horns at the top of the visor.

He changed the DenGasher into a long pole, at the end became a Blade that was sharp enough to cut through steel, he walked forward and slashed at each Lizardmen one at the time, he jumped over the last one and caused it to explode. He then slashed off the Rosario, but the cross in perfect condition. Moka glowing as she became her true self, Den-O scanned the buckle again, * **FULL CHARGE!** * then threw the DenGasher into a Lizardman, it stabbing through him and creating a portal wall looking like a turtle shell, Den-O jumped, kicking straight into the beast. "For a turtle...He sure is fast.." Kurumu admired, Moka jumped up and kicked the one with the president's sash into the air, and slamming it straight down. Den-O dehenshined and gave Yukari her wand back, "Arigatou, Shintaro-san.." she bowed in gratitude, Urataros left Shintaro's body. Shintaro turned to look at Yukari, who looked sad, he walked over to her, "K-Kumendasai, Shintaro-san.." she said, "Don't worry about it.." Shintaro said, "Helping's just what I do.." Yukari smiled from that and got up.

* * *

G Den-O slashed through some Imagin and caused a large explosion, pulling off the belt afterwards, reverting back to Saiyuki. "Threat 9867 down, sir.." He said on the communicator, " _What about Threat Den-O?_ " the man on the other line said, "Got away, sir.." Saiyuki said, " _WELL CRUSH HIM!_ " the communication shut off. Saiyuki got on the GalactiBird and rode off, leaving a paper with the Picture of Momotaros saying ' _Wanted_ '.

* * *

 **KRMaric : With that, Kasumake Shintaro has found a new friend right off the bat, now that he has a new power..Maybe it'll be easier to fight off Imagin, find out next time.**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : What is up guys, just saying..Instead of ' _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S VS ME!_ ' by KamenRiderDeadpool, I'm going to change it into my own story..Five Nights at Freddy's : Shadow's Revival.**

 **KRMaric : I don't know about the Name..But it sounds kind of cool..**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : It's not a Self Insert, I promise..KamenRiderDeadpool made a mistake with it..**

 **Both : _Sa, omao no tsumiyo kazairo!_**


	11. Rosari-O Vampire 4 Ace

**KRWKoukan8629 : Wasup everybody..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : Got the pupe off my shoe..**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : And today we are..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : Got the pupe off my shoe..**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : They know that..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : GOT THE PUPE OFF MY SHOE!**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : STOP! So as I was saying..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : GOT THE PUPE OFF MY SHOE!**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Shintaro could not breathe clogged in Kurumu's chest, ' _ **BREATHE, I MUST!**_ ' he shouted in his mind, Yukari growled and summoned a pan on Kurumu's head. Shintaro was glad he was free, "AIR! YE~" Momotaros possessed him, " **Ore..Sanjou!** " he stood tall and walked to the wall in front of them, kicking it open and walking in. A Whole secret room no one knew about was inside, M-Shintaro smirked once he saw a strange sword in the wall. He grabbed the handle and began to pull, no budging, again, no budging, Moka tried, no budging, Inner Moka tried, no budging, Kurumu, no budge, Yukari, obviously no budge. Shintaro grabbed the handle by himself and pulled it out, shocking everyone, "Hmph.." the sword glowed and flew into the air, becoming a blood red Lion Imagin, with blades at his knuckles. "It seems I have my destined partner.." The imagin said, going inside of Shintaro and coming out with gold eyes instead of green, "There..I have found a contract inside of you.." he explained, "I am Kiros.." he introduced himself to everyone. Shintaro fell kind of dizzy from that and fell down, "What kind of contract was it?" Kurumu asked, "Not going to tell.." Kiros said. Shintaro had memories of fighting skills passing through his head, actually causing him to have a headache, he got up and walked out of the room to class.

* * *

Shintaro stopped and looked up, seeing G Den-O fighting against Paleotaros, a friend Shintaro met while in the timeline 1864, the Imagin lost in time. Shintaro ran up to save his friend but G Den-O blasted Shintaro's arm, U-Shintaro dodged another blast, whipping on the Den-O Belt, " **Henshin!** " he scanned and became Den-O, * **Rod Form!** * slashing at G Den-O, but eventually the Den-O Belt being slashed in half. Den-O was knocked back as Urataros flung straight out of Shintaro, who fell down into the blood red ocean. Moka looking down and fearng the worst, Kurumu was flying around, seeing if he even came out at all yet, while Yukari was searching for Urataros and Momotaros. Kiros turned to energy ball form and into the ocean he went, Moka hoping that Kiros would find him.

"Moka, I'm sure Kiros will find him.." Kurumu said, "Momo-san, Ura-san, are you guys ok?" Yukari asked the two Imagin, "Yeah..We're fine.." Momotaros still didn't trust what was going on here. Urataros stood up and sighed, "Shintaro was a good partner too.." he said, "WHO SAID HE WAS DEAD?!" Momotaros smacked him in the head, "Isn't it obvious? The water would've burned him, it is Youkai Water.." Urataros reminded, "Shintaro's immune to it.." Momotaros said, "To a pinch..But what about a whole ocean?" Urataros asked. That one question made Momotaros actually think about it, he sighed thinking about Shintaro burning.

* * *

Shintaro woke up in a strange arena, standing up and looking around and saw Kiros next to him, "Kiros.." Shintaro was about to ask where he was, "In the Arena of Youkai..This place is not known by anyone in Youkai Academy, due to most Students spending their time in the school." Kiros answered. Shintaro got up and saw a Armored Man in front of him, a teenage girl was stitting in the chair right behind the man and she began to laugh, "It seems a new Challenger has appeared." she said, pointing toward him and the Armored Man charging forward. Kiros then looked to the Defensive Shintaro, "What's going on back with the others.." he asked the Silver Imagin watching the Battle Covered Man attack him, "Right now..They are.." the Metallix Imagin's eyes glew bright red.

* * *

Momotaros and Urataros were thrown into a box, as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all held by three Imagin, Twister, Mach, and the Rust Imagins. Moka was thrown into a wall as Kurumu and Yukari were held tightly, "You tell Den-O to come to our master, or else these two are Considered Puppets!" Twister spun a tornado and knocked the three back before the Imagin faded.

* * *

Shintaro thought about Kiros' tell, "That's horrible.." he dodged another attack, "What do I get if I do this?!" he asked the girl in the high up thrown. "If you win..You will get this ancient tool.." She rose her hand and an energy orb containing a Gold and Silver Den-O Belt with a Master Pass. "I need that!" Shintaro dodged another attack, "Kiros! Can you like...HELP?!" he asked, "The only way I can help is with a Contract.." Kiros said, "Well..Let me make one...WAIT...I ALREADY MADE ONE!" Shintaro growled, "Must've forgot.." the Metallix jumped and became a Sword and into Shintaro's hand, who was violently slashing the Armor the Beared man wore.

He backflipped and threw the Metallixa (Kiros' Sword State) at the man, causing sparks to fly everywhere as the Sword flew back right next to Shintaro as it transformed to Imagin State. "I-I did it.." Shintaro smiled, "That's not all your going to do.." Kiros pointed to the Master Belt and Pass. "How do I henshin without the others?" Shintaro asked, "You don't..You henshin by yourself.." Kiros explained, Shintaro then looked to the belt and pass as a Golden and Orange Time Train came in front of him, "Is this the.." Shintaro looked up, "LegendLiner? Correct, my friend.." Kiros grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aboard.

* * *

Momotaros and Urataros were sitting on the ground and trying to find any ways to get Kurumu and Yukari back. Moka was still thinking, ' _Shintaro-kun..Please come back..We need you.._ ' she thought, looking up and still thinking of what could have happened.

Kurumu and Yukari were sitting in a room, starting to think about how Shintaro fell into the water, "Shintaro.." Kurumu looked down, "Kurumu..Shintaro-san has to be ok.." Yukari said, Kurumu looked up, "Yeah..Y-You're right.." she smiled. But inside, Kurumu was crying for Shintaro to come back.

* * *

Shintaro was in front of an army of Imagin Minions, "This will test your strength outside of Den-O.." Kiros said, "I am not aloud to help you.." the Metallix Imagin added, "Darn it.." Shintaro actually was kind of nervous, "How am I suppose to fight without you?!" he was giving each Imagin that came toward a beating like hell as he spoke to Kiros, "Like seriously..How?!~" Shintaro looked at the last Imagin, the Reaper, "Mer...cy.." he passed out and turned to sand. The Secondary-Point looked at his hands and then pulled out the Master Belt, "I think I'm ready.." Shintaro said, "About time.." Kiros got up and jumped up, becoming the Metallixa and flying around Shintaro, " **Henshin!** " he scanned across the buckle with the Master Pass, * **ACE FORM!** * the buckle said.

* * *

Moka, Momotaros, and Urataros were standing in the broken down part of the school where Kurumu and Yukari were being held. "So..You finally came.." A voice said, three ugly men came and smiled, "Our third goddess has come too? This is a dream come true!" the one in the middle said as the other two jumped in joy.

 **1..**

The three Imagin with the ugly men charged toward the two Taros, slashing at them violently, knocking them back as Moka ran behind a pillar.

 **2..**

Momotaros charged forward and clashed with the Spike Imagin, being kicked back by the Iblis Imagin.

 **3..**

Urataros was thrown by the fangs of the Terror Imagin, who turned when hearing the sound of Train Wheels clicking the rail. LegendLiner came and knocked the Terror Imagin into the air and onto the ground, the Time Train letting off a DenKamen Rider with the Armor of Sword Form, except the shoulder pads are raised up with a fang line-up, the chestplate having a dent in it with the symbol of a blade edged X. He was also holding the Metallixa and had the eyes of Rod form, except instead of two eyes, there was a cross that was bright gold with a silver armor surrounding it. "Den-O?" Momotaros got up and walked up to him, "If you think you can copy me, then you've got another thing~" Momotaros was thrown off of his shoulder, "Calm down, Momotaro-san.." he turned his head, the Oni recognizing his voice, "Shintaro?!" he revealed the Rider's identity as Den-O began to slash at the Terror Imagin.

 **Double Action _Climax Form_ : Den-O OST**

Den-O was slashing at the Terror Imagin as blasts flew around the two, causing explosions to appear. Urataros stood tall watching as the Fang Shouldered Rider began to slash at the Imagin in front of him. He jumped up into the air and placed the Master Pass at his buckle, * **FULL CHARGE!** * he threw the pass into the air and smacked it like a baseball, causing the Pass to hit Terror straight in the chest, causing a massive explosion as the two remaining Kaijin grabbed Kurumu and Yukari, he threw the Metallixa into the air, "Momotaro-san..Ikoze!" he pressed the red button and put the pass at his waist, * **MOMO SWORD!** * the Momotaken appeared in his hand as he charged with an aura surrounding speed and slashed at the two Imagin, knocking them off Kurumu and Yukari, he tried to slash at them, but they disappeared. "Kisama.." Den-O took the belt off his waist and reverted to Shintaro.

 **OST Pauses**

* * *

Shintaro turns to the others, "Yagatta..Daijobu?" he asked everyone, "Shintaro!" Kurumu jumped and hugged Shintaro tightly, Shintaro laughed nervously, but then looked to Moka, who had tears in her eyes, "Get off my Shintaro-kun!" she pushed Kurumu off and bit his neck. Shintaro shouting loudly, "AH!" then Momotaros laughed as Urataros walked over to him, "You have to treat a homecoming friend respectfully, Sempai.." he said to Momotaros before trying to jump into Shintaro, being hit back by Kiros.

* * *

 ** _"So..I really didn't think anything good was gonna come ever since I fell into the river, but it turns out Kiros followed me. That was a really good thing, but the bad thing that came out of it was that I couldn't stop Kurumu and Yukari from being captured, as well as the two Imagin getting away. But what really matters is that minna-san's ok."_**

* * *

 _ **What's up, I'm alone right now..So don't worry about anyone else..Let me tell you a secret..Ore wa KA-NA-I siyoi.**_


	12. Sagas

**KRWKoukan8629 : Wasup everyone, me and Maric here and today we gonna give you some IXA..**

 **KamenRiderMaric : Ixa Z!**

 **KRWKoukan8629 : It was a project forged to be a perfect version of IXA, turns out it's still got bugs, it can only be used by one.**

 **KamenRiderMaric : The Belt chose the Muscle Man...Torei..**

 **Both : _Now...Return that Life to God!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 8_** ** _:_** **Kame Shin.**

Ryuta was walking to class, "I wonder why my life is so strange.." he asked himself, then he saw Saizo, "Hey..I think we should head to the gym before we get in trouble.." he reminded, then headed to the gym, Ryuta nodded. Ryuta walked to gym class and was bumped into by Moka, "Oh, hey Moka-san.." Ryuta helped her with her books, "Arigatou, Ryuta-kun.." Moka thanked, Ryuta then stood up and headed to gym class, "I should head there before I get in trouble.." he reminded himself. Ryuta was running laps around the track, him and Torei were tied, "I'm going to have to beat you!" Ryuta ran even faster, "NO WAY!" Torei ran even faster. Ryuta and Torei chased each other down through the track, making a tie at the end, "YOSH!" they both jumped. "Well..I'm never gonna get my muscles high if I sit around doing nothing." Torei said, Ryuta laughed, "Same old you.." the Fandiri happily said. Ryuta got both of them water bottles before drinking up, both of them tossing the bottles in the trash can after finishing. "So dude, how'd you get so many girls?" Torei asked his best friend, "Don't ask me.." Ryuta actually had no clue, he just came to Youkai Academy and it happened. He then looked a strange vending machine in front of him, it was actually..Moving?!

* * *

 **Michi no sonzai tomerarenai! : Excalibur looks up at the screen toward a Rider with a cross visor.**

 **Kono shunkan mo mata! : Mizore fires some ice blasts at the screen, Kurumu slashing them apart, Yukari slamming her with a pan and Moka smiling brightly.**

 **Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku! : Ryuta and Torei high five, as Excalibur and the Cross Rider kick into the screen.**

 **(JUST YOU READY TO GO!) : Gin walking with a girl.**

 **Erabareshimono dare ga te ni suru.. : Ryuta henshins and kicks at the screen.**

 **POWER Rekishi no tsunaide! : Moka changes and kicks a Fangire into pieces.**

 **REACH FOR THE SKY! : The Rider from before slashes Excalibur back.**

 **Akogareta! : Excalibur rides off on the King Rider.**

 **Aoi sore e to todoku koto shinjite! : Kurumu and Moka clash in a large explosion.**

 **REACH FOR THE SKY! : Excalibur slashes the Cross Rider down.**

 **Todoku Made! : Moka turns to normal and hugs Ryuta.**

 **Tsubete mo gisei ni chite mo ii! : Ryuta dehenshins and catches Moka.**

* * *

Ryuta was sitting at school and Moka next to him, "So it's official..You two are together.." Mizore sighed, "Way to go, Kotaro-chan.." Torei smirked. Ryuta looked to Moka, who didn't let go of Ryuta. "NO! YOU LET GO OF MY RYU-CHI RIGHT NOW!" Kurumu swooped and tried to pull Moka off, but failed and tired out, Moka hugged even tighter and looked at Ryuta, who was glaring at the shaking on it's own Vending Machine. But his head was once again in Kurumu's chest, "RYUTA-KUN!" Moka tried to help him out, but aura knocked Kurumu back, as well as Moka, Ryuta held his chest as aura flew out of him, changing him, the whole front of his hair rose up, as the back of it spiked up, but didn't raise at all.

A man in a black coat with a teenage girl wearing a special gear line belt over black miliatary pants and a black t-shirt, as well as a hat seeing, 'BEAT HARD'. The man helped up Ryuta and smiled to the rest, "Hello..I am Tatsugami, better known as the 'Dark Hunter'." he introduced himself, Gin looked at him, the girl sighed, "I am Surui, Toudou-san's assistant." she introduced herself, looking to Ryuta, who was having a hard time suggesting to his body. Ryuta sighed while grabbing a quarter and placing it in the vending machine, getting a cookie and eating it.

* * *

Ryuta looked up when eight Fangires came in, "Why won't you guys just stop?" he asked them as Kivan came, glowing red and the silver on him becoming Blood Red with gold eyes, he became Kamen Rider Excalibur except with the silver replaced with dark grey covered by black, the body suit under was now blood red as the Fang Belt was now Dark Grey, glowing gold eyes replaced the blue, and the cape burned off as the boots' silver color turned Black. Excalibur jumped and punched a Fangire in the stomach, punching it in the stomach til a Kiva symbol with longer, sharper wings, as well as a Cross in front of it that glew bright red, causing the Vampiric monster to shatter.

"Now..Who's next?" He asked them all, he dodged all of their punches before punching straight through the Fangire and threw them into the air, causing souls to pop out everywhere, all eaten by King Rider (Wild/Lion Formation). Then the cycle turned to Classic/Panther Formation and rode itself off. Kivan turned back to silver, changing Excalibur back to Classic Form and dehenshined, causing Ryuta to fall to his knees. "This..Power..." He looked at his glowing hands, his hair became Silver as the raises turned to swiffs in his hair. "Phew..At least..I feel normal.." Ryuta got up and looked to everyone, "Tatsugami..Surui..Go take a break.." he said, then the two disappeared like shadows.

* * *

Moka was looking at the new Ryuta, he didn't look anything like he did before, besides the clothes, Ryuta was thinking about getting stronger, nothing else. "Ryuta-kun.." Moka grabbed his shoulder, "Wassup?" he turned to her, as she blushed brightly, "S-Sorry.." she apologized for what she was about to do, "Go ahead.." Ryuta smiled as she bit his neck, the smile fading.

* * *

"WHY'D I SAY YES?!"

 ** _Kapu~chu!_**

* * *

 ** _Mirai ni iru Ore ga Mireba.. : DenLiner flies through the air as Neo Tridoron dodges blasts from it._**

 ** _Ima to jibun wa tabun.. : Den-O (Sword & Rod) slash through opponents, as DenLiner fire through Kaijin._**

 ** _Kangaenashi Tada mujaki! : Guridan slashes through SkullLiner._**

 ** _Oroka ni mieru kamo.. : Shinji henshins into Zeros and clashes swords with Guridan._**

 ** _Right Now te ni shiteru mono! : Shintaro becomes a grey bodysuited Strike Form, except instead of Rail Shoulder pads, they were spikes, and the Rails were red instead of gold, as the chestplate was Silver with a red stripe leading to the middle._**

 ** _Sore wa kangaenai mono! : Den-O (Ace Form) snaps his finger and Den-O symbol portals summon clones of Zeronos, except with the Zect Soldier armor on the chestplate and black visors._**

 ** _Dakedo itsu wa hitsu datte! : A man in a grey jacket becomes Zeronos and slashes through Imagin, then chases the Shocker Greed._**

 ** _Furikaeru made kizukanai! : Den-O (Sword & Ace) clash swords and are surrounded by a large explosion as they let go of the clash._**

 ** _Sorezore ni musubareta.. : Zeronos (Vega Form) slashes through a Phantom as Neo Drive kicks through another._**

 ** _Ima Kanjinakya Kizuna! : Den-O (Ace & Super Climax) stand in front of AkaRed and Shadow Moon with Riken Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink._**

 ** _Soko ni aru mono zenbu ga kiseki kamo shirenai! : Zeronos and Zeros charge forward and shoot toward the screen._**

 ** _Koboreochiru suna no you ni.. : Den-O (Sword & Ace) both henshin as a Blood Red Imagin with horns on his hands that seem like hidden blades becomes a Sword and into Den-O (Ace)'s hand. _**

**_Kono te kara Kieru mae ni! : Den-O (Strike & Ace) both kick into each other and cause large explosions._**

 ** _Ugokidasou ze Double Action! : Ryuta and Shintaro look at each other before being pulled into their worlds by both Mokas._**

 ** _'Ore ga' 'Watashi ga' futari de tatakau toki! : Excalibur (Segas) and Den-O (Ace) kick into the screen and cause the screen to change to the title screen of both Kamen Rider Taisen (Feat. Super Sentai) and Super Hero Taisen GP, mixing to create Chou Super Taisen._**

* * *

 ** _KRWKoukan8629 : That was Den-O and Excalibur Trailer mix ending theme for Chou Super Taisen._**

 ** _KamenRiderMaric : Well guys, I hope you enjoyed, because we will be doing a Den-O Chapter Run Up soon._**

 ** _KRWKoukan8629 : Maric.._**

 ** _KamenRiderMaric : Yes?_**

 ** _KRWKoukan8629 : Bird Pupe..On your shoe.._**

 ** _KamenRiderMaric : WHA?! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!_**

* * *

 ** _"Yeah, Torei-san?"_**

 ** _"Wait..You have a Rider Power?"_**


	13. Gun and Ax

**Hello...This is Den-O Timer..Den-O Timer is the Part of Shine To Vampire when we show Rosari-O Vampire's new chapters...This Chapter, Under the Ice : Can't Hear Ya, goes in..**

 **3...**

 **2..**

 **1.!**

 **HENSHIN!**

 **(Fourze Henshin Tune)**

* * *

Shintaro was punching the door to the LegendLiner bathroom, "HEY! LET ME IN!" he punched even more, "Hey, there's DenLiner.." he looked out, but then remembered, "LET ME IN, YOU PIECE OF..OH MY GOD~" he barfed seeing U-Kurumu, "URATARO-SAN IN KURUMU?! It's scary to see how alike they are.." U-Kurumu looked to herself as Kiros was cleaning the Barf up. "Hmm..A Girl's body is more comfy then I thought.." U-Kurumu admit, "Oh my god." Shintaro grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the way so that he could use the bathroom.

* * *

 **Episode Statement : Be Careful What You Wish For.. It Might Just Happen.**

* * *

Shintaro was at school, Kurumu still shocked about how Urataros and her are alike, it's interesting, but shocking to her. Moka was also shocked how her inner self and Momotaros are alike, it's crazy. But they both wondered, who's alike to Yukari, a purple light flew through the air and into Shintaro, his hair glowing purple until it was crazy spazzed out with a purple and blue stripe of hair, covered by a Brown Hat. He got up once the bell rang and spun out of the room, he noticed some students, "Man..The School Dance is coming..I wanna wow somebody..But I can't Break Dance." once of them sighed. "Then let me show you how it's done.." Shintaro walked up and began to break dance, starting the show with a flip, followed by fifteen spins with some more fun. Shintaro then backflipped up to finish the dance and pointed to the students who were confused, "Mind If I Teach You These Moves?" he asked them, " _ **Can't Hear Ya!**_ " he threw a boombox in the air.

* * *

Hours later, Shintaro woke up on a bench, "Arigato!" the three boy students said, backflipping away to find a girl to impress. Shintaro was confused, his hair was back to normal, but he knew it was the work of one of the Taros. So he decided to get up and go find where Kiros decided to Station LegendLiner, although he did have to meet at the club Hub. He decided finding a Club came first, running to the club hub and began to look around. He then noticed Moka smiling to Mrs. Nekonome, joining the Newspaper Club.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting against a wall, sound asleep as Moka and Kurumu were waiting, Yukari helping Mrs. Nekonome with some Newspaper, until a bright light appeared once the door opened, waking Shintaro. Shintaro got up to see a teen with a party boy hairstyle, a head band to handle his hair, a wolf emblem charm around his neck, as well as a party boy version of the uniform. Shintaro passed out from being so tired trying to get there, so he fell onto what he thought was a bean bag, but was really Kurumu, who enjoyed it muchly. Moka gained a large angry cloud above her head, signalling her jealously level was pretty high, as well as Yukari trying to pull Shintaro off her. Until a chill entered the room and woke up Shintaro, "AH!" he backflipped and shivered from the freezing cold wind. The man then walked toward the girls and pulled out flowers for them, as Shintaro felt Cold wind from the window behind him. A Yellow light flew in and entered Shintaro's body, soon he looked like he was from the Shogun Era, except wearing modern clothing. He stood and walked up to the man in front of the woman, "You're worse than Urataros.." he said grabbing the last flower that the wolf boy was gonna keep for himself. " ** _My Strength Has Made You Cry.._** " He said, pushing one side of his face to the other side, adjusting his muscles to Top Gear.

Shintaro walked forward and grabbed a coke, crushing it to open it up and began to drink. "More!" He demanded, Mrs. Nekonome went to get right on it, Shintaro knocked out a bear looking Imagin, "Ore wa Kintaros..." he introduced himself. "Ok.." Shintaro sighed, "Hmm.." Kintaros heard the alarm from the Master Pass, Shintaro pulled it out and saw a hologram of Momotaros, " _Oi..We got trouble..Head over here already!_ " he said before hanging up, Shintaro smirked and went out. The teen looked to him and then turned to the other members, "Well..I'm Murioka Ginei, but you can call me Gin." he introduced himself. "Well..Why don't you just hang up some Wallpapers?" Gin asked his fellow members, "Sure!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all picked up papers and began to lift them up, Mrs. Nekonome catching Gin catching Gin photoing them in a private area, "GINEI!" she yelled, causing the three girls to turn.

* * *

M-Shintaro met the Frost Bite Imagin, ready to fight it off, "Yosh!" he whipped the belt around his waist and pushed the red button, " **Henshin!** " he soon scanned across the buckle, activating the Terminal Change. * **SWORD FORM!** * the body suit of Plat Form came onto him, but once the Sword Armor came, a purple light went in and the Armor Gallery switched to the Gun Form armor, he placed the DenGasher into Flash Shot Formation. He fired straight toward the Frost Bite Imagin, but he dodged it quickly and caused for Den-O to have to shoot everywhere, one of the bullets hitting Moka's Rosario, knocking it straight into the air, Moka angry of finding out Gin caught a photo of her Panties. Inner Moka took her place, looking at Den-O shooting at the Frost Bite Imagin, Den-O growled and placed the Master Pass at the buckle, * **FULL CHARGE!** * he held his gun at the Imagin, "Well, you're strong! Let me play too!" Den-O fired a large energy ball at the Imagin and caused a large explosion, Den-O being kicked in the face by Moka.

Moka growled looking at the childish acting Den-O, "Mind If I Take You Out?" he backflipped then spun, " **Can't Hear Ya!** " Den-O blasted at Moka, who dodged it and kicked toward Den-O, who spun to dodge and fired Moka back. "Sorry but I have to~" The Purple Dragon Imagin was knocked out, "Ryutaros!" Momotaros smacked the sandy dragon on the head, Den-O dehenshined and shook his head. Shintaro then turned to see a mouth widely opened Gin, a amazed Kurumu and Yukari, and a holding her arm Moka.

' _It's gonna be hard to get the ladies from this dude.._ ' Gin spoke in his thoughts, planning endlessly.

* * *

Shintaro had nothing on his mind, he actually couldn't think at all, his thoughts were guarded by worry. He was then confronted by Moka, "What is this?" she pulled out a photo of him at a girl's changing room window. Shintaro tilted his head in confusion, he was then grabbed by Kurumu, "WHY?! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE BETTER THAN ME!" she questioned, "What are you talking about?!" Shintaro took her hand off. "Gin handed this to me, said you did this during the evening." Moka stated, but that's not actually true, you see, Shintaro was actually cleaning out KingLiner that evening. "That's impossible, I was on KingLiner during the evening.." Shintaro grabbed the picture, he saw something REAL interesting, GIN'S CHARM! He sneered at the picture before throwing it away, he was furious, just FURIOUS.

* * *

Wherever he walked, girls trying to chase him down, until an Imagin appeared, the Volcanic Imagin grabbed Shintaro and threw him back. He dodged volcanic attacks while whipping the Master Belt around his waist, " **Henshin!** " he scanned across the buckle and it was then at that minute possesed by Kintaros again, becoming Ax Form Den-O and chopping at the Imagin. He charged toward the monster and slashed through it, as well as escaping from the angry mob of women.

Shintaro was on top of the school roof, "Come out of your hiding, Ginei." he said, grabbing the wolf boy and throwing him onto the ground, "EXPLAIN!" he showed him the picture, the person who was peaking had the same charm as him. " _Everyone knows I don't recommend neck wear._ " Shintaro said in his concious, K-Shintaro lifted him and threw him back, "Fine.. You got me.. It was me all along.." Gin sighed, "I can't believe I was forced to do this.." he began to change. ( _As ugly as hell if you want my opinion_ ).

* * *

 **(Double Action Gun Form - Kamen Rider OST)**

Shintaro was dodging attacks, then Ryutaros entered his body, it was party time, "YEAH! IT'S TIME TO PARTEH!" he spun while whipping the Den-O Belt onto his waist, smacking Gin back in the process. " **Henshin!** " He smirked before scanning the Terminal Scan, * **GUN FORM!** * he began to change and looked toward Gin. "Whatcha gonna do Knight in shining armor if you can't catch me?!" Gin used his speed to try and corner him, but Den-O shot him down, Den-O then stepped on Gin's back, "You know.. I was told by Shintaro-chan framing is bad!" Den-O held the gun at him, but was scratched off and Den-O landed with a backflip scored.

Gin ran in sonic speed most of the time, so Den-O got one thing to do, * **FULL CHARGE!** * he held the gun toward his club president, firing it straight toward Gin, but Gin got a human shield and a big explosion happen. "YATTA!" Den-O thought Gin was down, but he was wrong and smacked into the air. ' _This is just like the Clock Up!_ ' Shintaro pointed out inside, "Your right! Then we need to focus on this bad boy!" Den-O fired a shot into his charm, knocking him back as Den-O's shoulder pads glew brightly, firing a large energy wave toward Gin, also causing another BANG. Den-O took off the belt and smirked.

* * *

Shintaro walked up to Gin and grabbed his collar, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" he questioned, Gin saw another side of the man. "I-I was.." Gin was nervous, "Save it, baka.." he walked away with his photos, once getting to Newspaper club, slamming them on the table and going to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day, Shintaro was once again sitting on a beach chair on the school roof, "Now THIS is the life, dudes.." he nodded and said that like a party boy. Momotaros was in one, but not as comfortable since his feet was on his head.

* * *

 **Ok, everybody! Remember, DON'T ever wish for something bad, those are the ones that come true.. Though, let's see with Hana, she's alone for the day since the other girl ( _Forgot her name_ ) went to go find Owner.**

* * *

Hana was thinking, why did Ryotaro and Shintaro seem so similar, it was like they were actually the same! But she blushed once looking at a picture of Shintaro and another of Ryotaro, looking away and denying it. ' _I can't possibly be falling in love with that boy.. Can I?_ ' She asked in her thoughts, a time circle spun on the two pictures, YOSH!

* * *

 **Did you need the last part?**

 **Maric : Of Course I did!**

 **Inner Moka : Why wasn't I in the fight scene?!**

 **You weren't even there! Maric, who got hit anyway?**

 **Maric : Uhh..**

 **Inner Moka : WAS IT ME?!**

 **Maric : I d-d-didn't say that..**

 **Inner Moka : KNOW YOUR PLACE!**

 **Maric : AHH!**

 **R.I.P. Mark.**


	14. The Truth is a Lie (Part 1)

**DHE : HEY EVERYBODY! DEN-O'S BACK!**

 **UCM : Wow... Didn't have to scream..**

 **KHD : Alright then, Dekadon reporting for duty!**

 **LME : Hehe, he said duty..**

 **DHE : Maric! Dekadon! Excalibur! GET SERIOUS! IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE ZERONOS!**

 **All : Saisho ni itte oku.. ORE WA KA-NA-RI Tsuyoi!**

* * *

 **The Truth is a Lie (Part 1)**

Shintaro was having a normal day, ever since he met Kiros, his life went to the upside. He met Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin, maybe after all this year will really be the greatest year of all. Until he found newspaper EVERWHERE! He saw a blonde man with long hair kicking the newspaper everywhere. Gin stood up and sighed, "Yes, will do sir." he said, "What's going on here?" Shintaro came forth and the blonde man glared. As Shintaro gained suspicion, the blonde man smirked, "Ah, the ' _legendary_ ' Shintaro." he reached for the Master Belt, until the blonde man smirked, "I do not mean harm, I promise.. I just want for you to get an authorization paper.. Or else the Newspaper Club is terminated." he said before picking up his wrist band, then placing it back on his arm, "Ore wa.. Kuyou.." flames covered the screen.

* * *

 **Climax Jump : MOMOTAROS VERSION!**

 **(Instrumental Guitar Solo) - Momotaros and Den-O Ace Form hold their swords, once the Guitar rides at High Pitch, they clash blades. At the second time, Momotaros jumps into Shintaro as he henshins into Sword Form, the High Pitch riding as the eyes glow bright red.**

 **II JAN?! II JAN?! SUGEE JAN?! - M-Shintaro's eyes glow bright red as Moka (Inner)'s eyes glare at him, causing a smirk on his face for a fight.**

 **II JAN?! II JAN?! SUGEE JAN?! - Den-O finishes the Sword Form transformation and preforms the Ore Sanjou pose.**

 **II JAN?! II JAN?! SUGEE JAN?! - The DenGasher blade flies through the air with sparks, hitting through several Imagin, explosions causing excitement.**

 **Kanaitai, yume ga aru nara... - DenLiner was riding through the Road of Time, until a portal appeared, the train flying into it and searching for a new destination.**

 **Jibun rashiku tsuppashiru dake.. - The Taros all jump into a strange phone and Shintaro places it onto the buckle, transforming into Den-O.**

 **II wake wa kikanai, - Kurumu and Yukari argue as Moka was looking at Shintaro holding a charm.**

 **Akigoto mo suteteke! - Shintaro cried while opening it, it revealing a little boy with a blue haired woman, as a man glared toward the screen.**

 **Itsu datte mitete yaru kara,.. - Den-O charges forward as sparks fly off his armor, revealing that he is facing tough luck with severe pain.**

 **Don't Be Afraid, JUST.. GO! - Shintaro henshins into Den-O Ace Form and holds the Metallixer, then charges and slashes at Imagin.**

 **Hajimari wa itsumo TOTsuzen.. - A green lined card was placed in a buckle, causing a transformation to a familiar armor.**

 **Unmei wo tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE! - Den-O stabs an Imagin as the green rider jumps into the air and slashes at another Imagin.**

 **Fukamou koete tsukamu toru sa CLIMAX! - Momotaros slams his sword on Urataros' back as Ryutaros draws a picture, and Kintaros naps.**

 **Kinou made no kioku subete! - Den-O and the Green Rider face each other, both dehenshined to a human form, Shintaro and a red haired teen with a black jacket over a blue shirt and a pair of grey shorts, with a brown shoe pair, both of them glaring at each other.**

 **Kitsuyou to wakaru ki ga kuru HAZU.. - Moka and Kurumu fight through Youkai in monster form as Yukari shoots a Magic blast into an Imagin.**

 **Hokoreru you ni sara naru CLIMAX JUMP! - Den-O Ace Form and Momotaros jump into the air, kicking into an Imagin and causing a large explosion.**

 **II JAN?! II JAN?! SUGEE JAN?! - R-Shintaro breakdances in a parking lot, K-Shintaro playing Chess with Yukari.**

 **II JAN?! II JAN?! SUGEE JAN?! - U-Shintaro with Kurumu, as M-Shintaro steps on an Imagin's back.**

 **(Instrumental) - Shintaro flipped the Rider Pass and places a Unlocked Card into it.**

* * *

Shintaro was watching the sunset from a roof, "Everyone's in trouble.. If I don't do something.. They're all gonna die.." he raged and punched the ledge, "Getting angry as usual.." a voice said, which was familiar to Shintaro. "Masaka... Sakurai-san?!" He turned around, but it wasn't anyone behind him, he then turned and got frustrated like Momotaros, punching the rail on the end.

* * *

 **The Red Haired man walks up and punches Gin in the face, knocking him into the wall.** **Then Gin got up and grabbed him, as a green light flew through the air. Momotaros tried to fly into Shintaro, but was thrown out as instead of Sword Form, he became Plat Form, beginning to spark as power was being drained from his body, before he absorbs it and a grey Sword Form armor came on, he realizing Momotaros wasn't inside him. R-Shintaro rolled through blasts, soon performing a spin and knocking down his opponents, then Den-O falls to the ground as a Buffalo based green Kamen Rider slashes at the Rider, knocking the Imagin out and widened his eyes as he watched Den-O dehenshined, stopping his slash and dropping his sword.**

* * *

A Silver snake haired girl with red eyes was forming a sculpture, finally finishing her " _Masterpiece_ " and backing up with a smirk. Turning around to a woman with her hair bunded with brownish maple eyes once a knock came on the door, "Kashi nasai.." she adressed as Moka came in, "Ano.. May I gain some of your knowledge?" she asked, "Ah, soka ni.. I'll assist you with your wish.." her eyes glew bright gold, "With something in return.." sand was falling out of her clothes, coming from her chest was an Imagin that became an Condor body. Moka then backed up, but nodded shortly as a glow came, watching was a green light that flew to a green pants'ed bad boy. "So.. There's our target, huh?" He said, "Shintaro goes to this school.. So I don't want danger to threaten him in high school." the teen smirked, "Although.. The more danger, the more fun." he said, then jumped down the roof and sighed.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting in yet ANOTHER boring day of class. Shintaro then sighed, wondering if the prison would even open the gates, that was then where the bell rung. "YES!" Shintaro flipped over the table and went straight out, Moka and Kurumu following in confusion. Shintaro stopped saw the teen from before, "O..Onii-chan.." the word come bare from the mouth of his destined idol was shocking!

* * *

 **UCM : WOAH! Shintaro had a brother?! A surprising twist in this story was NOT expected! Alright then, if you want to play with me on Roblox, me User is exactly my Fanfiction name. UltimaCrashMaric, so if you wanna play on Roblox, then come on down, Brah!**

 **DHE : Thanks for the statement, Maric. Speaking of statements, I actually tomorrow am going to the Park for a date with my new girlfriend, Mari. Because of that, I will be absent for tomorrow, thus I'm leaving Maric in charge for tomorrow, DO expect A LOT of Video Game stories, Maric will actually be working on his newest story, "Vision", it's about his Personal Game where you, the reader, have been trapped in a nightmare world by your MOST HATED PERSON! You have to survive the journey through and out of the land of "Nightmare".**


End file.
